A Child's Revenge
by KaoruKamiya307
Summary: Two months after Kaoru and Kenshin’s marriage, Kenshin wraps himself up in a serial kidnap case in an unhealthy manner and ends up becoming one of the victims. What he doesn’t know is how the case endangers his wife and how it all ties up to him. Not AU!
1. Problems at the Dojo

Hello readers! Welcome to my story! This has been an idea that has been bouncing around in my head and I am honored that you are taking the time to read my story. This is my first serial story and I hope that you read and review.

Thanks to my Beta-reader, Neko-Cat-Sama for helping me edit my chappie. Love ya! . 

Disclaimer: (Hides a swirly-eyed Rurouni behind back) I do not own the series Rurouni Kenshin or its characters. (Watsuki-san pops up and glares expectantly) Yes, even Kenshin! (sighs, as authoress hands over the Rurouni) But I am the proud owner of my own characters. Tsume is mine! Mine! Mine! MWHAHAHAHA!

Summary: Two months after Kaoru and Kenshin's marriage, Kenshin wraps himself up in a serial kidnapping case in an unhealthy manner and ends up becoming one of the victims. What he doesn't realize is how the case becomes a danger not only to himself, but to his ailing wife and that it all ties up to him.

Rating: T for Teens! Although this rating my change in the future depending on what my mind decides to do with the plot.

Chapter 1: Problems at the Dojo

"YA-HI-KO!" the infuriated raccoon that was Kaoru screamed.

The aforementioned young boy smirked as he continued the argument, "You heard me ugly! I am tired of your training!"

Kaoru grew a bit pink in the face as she picked up her bokken. "You are a freeloader in my dojo and you will do what I say!"

"I am tired of all the chores!" the boy complained.

"Yahiko, you are on your last straw!"

"AND I'M TIRED OF YOUR FOOD!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ANYTHING I DO FOR YOU. DO YOU?!" Kaoru then promptly hit him several times with the bokken. After she was satisfied, she calmly gritted through her teeth. "You are grounded until further notice!"

"But, what about…" he asked dizzily with a head full of painful bumps.

"Including going out with Tsubame!"

Yahiko groaned. "But today's our one year anniversary."

Karou turned around and walked away. "Hmph. You should have thought about that you ungrateful LITTLE brat!"

As she slammed the door he cried out, "I AM NOT LITTLE!"

Kaoru stormed away and went to make dinner. As she chopped away on the poor defenseless vegetables, Kenshin walked in.

"Kaoru?" he said as he braced himself, as if afraid that she would explode on him too.

"YES?" she said through a forced smile.

He winced. "I couldn't help but overhear your argument, that I couldn't. Do you not think you were a little bit harsh on him?"

Kaoru glared. She looked awful menacing with that knife.

At this he said quickly with a smile, "I mean for tonight! He has been planning this for months and it would be awfully disappointing for Tsubame, that it would."

Kaoru sighed. She couldn't resist her new husband's smile. Her tone softened as she pronounced, "I guess your right. Can you go tell him that it is okay for tonight for me but," her voice changed to a stern tone as she raised her knife, "only for tonight, then he is grounded."

"I will, but I am sorry Kaoru, that I am, but I have to go to work right now. There is apparently another lead in the case, that there is." He apologized and gave her a kiss. "Don't bother cooking dinner for me. I'll probably be out late again." He turned to leave.

"Kenshin, not again. You just got home!" Kaoru pleaded as she grabbed the sleeve of his gi.

Kenshin sighed wearily as he turned back to his wife. "You know time is crucial in this case. I'll try to get back soon, that I will."

Kaoru watched as he walked out the door. _I can't believe this! _She fumed as she roughly grabbed some plates. _Ever since Kenshin took that detective job with Saito, I hardly ever see him anymore. _

It has been two months since Kaoru and Kenshin got married and they had a wonderful first month. Unfortunately, the police station desperately offered Kenshin a job when a series of random disappearances happened on the outskirts of Tokyo about a month ago. Because they needed the money and all the fights have been taken care of, Kenshin took the job against Kaoru's better judgment.

_I wish he hadn't. He doesn't need this stress. He still hasn't fully recovered from his fight with Enishi, let alone Shishio. He just can't let himself rest, can he? _Kaoru sighed as she went to slam two plates down on the table.

When he does show up at home, it is either late at night to sleep or during the day for a small amount of time working on putting clues together. Although no one else seems to notice, Kaoru knows her husband very well and has realized how frail and fatigued he is becoming. She has also become worried that he is losing weight and not eating well.

_I probably won't see him at home again for another two days! _Kaoru angrily thrust the bowl of rice on the table.

What was most frustrating was that she couldn't even visit Kenshin at the station. They would say stuff like he's too busy or it's a top-secret case so she couldn't see him. Even though she knew that all his work is justified because it seems almost everyday that a new person is kidnapped and time isn't on their side, she still wanted him home more often.

"UGLY! I'm leaving to go meet Tsubame!" Yahiko shouted as he open the shojo door.

Kaoru continued to set the table for a lonely two people and did not answer.

"Kaoru? Hey, Kaoru?" Yahiko called as he tried to get her attention by tapping her shoulder.

Kaoru jumped at the contact and dropped the Ohagi that Megumi had taught Kaoru to make recently even though it was no where near as good as her's. The bowl containing it fell to the ground and broke.

"K…Kaoru?" Yahiko said concernedly, bending down to help her pick up the pieces. "Are you okay?"

"Just go ahead, Yahiko," Kaoru said sadly.

"Let me help…" Yahiko said trying to continue to pick up the Ohagi.

"JUST GO!" Kaoru snapped. "I'll take care of it okay!"

Yahiko jumped and hurried off, shocked at her sudden change in mood.

As soon as the door slid shut, Kaoru stopped picking up the victimized Ohagi and the broken bowl as tears fell down her face. _Why? I wish that they would solve this stupid case so that Kenshin could come home and we could have a big meal together. _With Megumi and Sano visiting Misao in Kyoto, Yahiko always out with Tsubame, and Kenshin always working, she always felt alone. _I hate being alone, _Kaoru sobbed.

"K…Kaoru-Dono?" a man asked.

Kaoru jumped. As she quickly wiped her tears away, she stood up. "I've told you several times, call me Kaoru, or Kaoru-Chan if you must. You don't have to be that formal Tsume. Sorry, Yahiko scared me and I dropped this." She said hastily as she speedily started to pick the rest of the mess up.

"Oh, let me get that Kaoru-Dono. Are you okay?" Tsume asked.

Kaoru sighed and resigned to let Tsume clean it up. "Yah," she smiled. "Just stressed and frustrated with my cooking. You know, the normal stuff."

Tsume helped Kaoru finish setting the table and they sat down to eat. _If it wasn't for Tsume I would be all alone right now. I almost forgot. _Kaoru remembered. A few weeks ago, Kenshin saved Tsume's life from an assassin. Tsume had gotten in the way trying to save a little girl and Kenshin saved him and the girl just in time. He had lost his memory awhile back and didn't really have anywhere to go. So, he became the newest freeloader at the dojo. _Tsume reminds me a lot about Kenshin in personality, _Kaoru thought. _Without him here doing Kenshin's old chores, we would be swamped in housework._

"Um…Kaoru-Dono! This dinner tastes really good tonight!" Tsume smiled a smile that rivals Kenshin's.

"Really?" Kaoru perked up despite the honorific which he seemed to refuse to not use. She could tell that he was only trying to cheer her up but she smiled appreciatively.

Tsume's personality may be very similar to Kenshin's but his appearance couldn't be more different. He has dark, short hair and a round, masculine face. His eyes are a dark, deep blue, very sharp and piercing. His height rivals that of Sano's and he wears an indigo gi that matches his eyes and a gray hakama. As she stared off into space, she thought that he kind of reminded her of Aoshi a bit.

"Kaoru-Dono, are you sure you are alright?"

"Oh, yes," she snapped out of her reverie realizing that she was playing with her food. "Excuse me," she giggled.

"When Yahiko called me to dinner, he expressed to me that he was concerned about you."

"Oh, I'm fine," she said quickly. "I was just being silly. So, tell me how your day went. Did you find anything in the city? Any news?"

"Well, a man closer to Tokyo City was kidnapped today."

They went so silent that all they could hear were the Cicadas.

"I wish this would stop soon."

"I talked to Kenshin on his way into the dojo today. They say that all of the kidnappings seemed to be related, but he didn't say how."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows in an almost jealous manner. "He hasn't told me anything."

"I'm sure he is just trying to protect you."

"I know," she sighed as she got up to clean the dishes. "Well, I am going to retire early tonight. Goodnight, Tsume."

"Goodnight, Kaoru-Dono."

As Kaoru headed to her room, she froze at a rustle in the trees right outside the dojo. She looked up and stared at the shadows for a second. Then, shook it off and went to bed.

A lone dark shadow reappeared for a few seconds before disappearing in a flash, leaving a rustle of leaves behind.

So. that's the first chappie. Please review on anything. The story, the grammar, the plot! Please don't leave me hanging on your thoughts! I hope to hear from you soon.

I will make it my goal to publish the next chapter within the week but I can't promise you. You never know where life can take you!

Toodles!

KaoruKamiya307


	2. Before the Date

Hey everyone! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I beg your forgiveness. I was out of town visiting the family for a week and I had no internet access. Thankfully, I had my laptop and some lovely plot bunnies (thanks Neko-Cat-Sama). Sorry for the short chappie! (

Because I love my readers so much, I posted this as soon as I got home. I didn't want it to take any longer, so for this chappie, I am my own beta reader. Hopefully, I did an ok job. )

Disclaimer: (holds Kenshin tightly) Once again, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. (Gives Watsuki-san Kenshin and grabs Tsume) But, I proudly own Tsume!

Rating: T for Teen. (Might change pending later chappies) MAHAHAHA!

Chapter 2: Before the Date

It was a very busy day at the Akabeko. In fact, it was so busy that Tsubame was feeling guilty about taking time off tonight for her year anniversary date. Maybe she should tell Yahiko that they could do it tomorrow or something…

"Tsubame! I need a refill!" a man called.

"Can I get some service?" an annoyed woman cried out.

"I need to order my food quickly!" another customer called out to Tsubame.

"OH! I'm sorry, yes; I believe you were drinking tea? And I will send your waitress for you! And I will take your order as soon as I come back with this man's tea," a harassed-looking Tsubame said as she rushed to take care of her duties.

And so, the day passed by. She had planned to talk to Tae-san about staying tonight, but every time she saw her, she was either as harassed-looking as she was, or too busy to be bothered. She awaited her chance for when Tae-san would tell her it was time for her to get ready for her date. Yes, that would be the time when she would tell her.



Finally, the time came.

"Tsubame! What are you still doing working? It is nearly time for Yahiko to come pick you up!"

"Well, about that…" she spit out only to trip on her feet as her shoe strap broke from that day's work that it just couldn't put up with. "OH NO! Now what am I going to wear? This is my only pair."

"Tsubame, I've been telling you to get new shoes for weeks. I should have offered you an advance so you could afford to do so. It's too late now though," she reprimanded kindly. "You can borrow my extra pair in the back."

"Thanks, Tae-san! But I want…"

"Tae-san! We've got a spill on table one! We need some assistance!" a fellow waitress called from the front.

Tsubame made a move to grab some cleaning supplies when Tae-san grabbed her hand and exclaimed, "Don't be silly, dear. Go! He'll be here any minute!" And with that, she rushed to go clean the mess.

"But…" Tsubame cried out desperately as she disappeared behind the chaos that was the Akabeko restaurant. She sighed resignedly. She'd only be more trouble if she tried to ask to stay. She then went to go get ready in excitement. She had no idea where Yahiko was taking her and was very anxious to find out!



Yahiko stepped out of the dojo as quickly as he could, carrying a bundle in his hand. He couldn't believe his luck!

Lately, Kaoru had been nothing but annoyed at every little thing that she could possibly pick out. For example, she had even chewed him out for waking up a few minutes earlier then usual and the smallest things like sneezing or laughing at a joke Tsume told that had nothing to do with anything crude. He had even thought that he heard her crying in the middle of the night. The crazy thing was that she always seemed to be jumping from emotion to emotion like frogs jumping from place to place. It was almost like you had to walk on needles around her. He knew that Kaoru was just worried about Kenshin, but she was getting a little out of hand.

Which is why he was so surprised when Tsume had told him that he could go out tonight. He knew that Kenshin must have shown up. How else could she have calmed down enough to change her mind so suddenly? When Tsume told him that he could go, he went looking for Kenshin around the dojo and realized that he must have gone back to work.

_Grrr…_he thought. _Why can't Kenshin stay over longer than a minute?! He didn't even come to see me! _His anger at this made him throw the package suddenly down onto the ground.

_Crap! _He picked it up quickly and checked the contents. Nothing was broken to his relief. He only had to adjust one thing with tender, loving care before wrapping the package back up.

He shouldn't be fuming about Kenshin like this anyway. He may not show it, but Yahiko was almost just as worried about Kenshin as Kaoru was. Even though he denied it, he hadn't quite healed from his fight with himself and Enishi. He knew if Megumi was here, she would be all over the police department demanding that they would give him a rest. Goodness knows that he needed it. He may be able to hide it from the department, but he surely cannot hide how tired he has been from his friends and family. Yahiko smiled as he thought about how Sano would protectively demand Kenshin to stay home and relax. They had been with Misao for about a month now and would be coming home in about a couple of days. He couldn't wait.

He sighed in relief. The weather was perfect; not too cold and not too hot. It had been a chilly November month the past couple of weeks complete with little snow flurries. He was hoping that the temperature would be a bearable because of what he had in store for Tsubame. He was surprised that it wasn't snowing. The weather was looking like it would all week.

As he walked the rest of the way, he checked over his plans and before he knew it, he was right in front of the busy Akabeko. He took a deep breath and went inside.

That's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. Please take the time to press the button on the left corner and let me know what you think. I would appreciate anything, even if it is just a word! I want to know who is all reading my fic! Thanks!

Adios!

KaoruKamiya307


	3. An Akward Moment

Here is, once again, a short chapter. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. My school year is one of the most busiest years ever and my story got stuck on a computer that would not let me go on the Internet. So, it was stuck until I finally got a memory stick! Yay! I want you all to know that the reason for this short chappie is not because I am lazy. It just seems to come to a perfect chapter ending that way.

Once again, I am my own beta reader.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter except for Rine and Akito, but I wish I owned them all. 

Rating: T for Teen. (May change)

Chapter 3: An Awkward Moment

Yahiko was surprised to find the Akabeko in such a state. It was full of people. It took awhile before he could finally spot Tae-san among the crowd. He called out to her and when he got her attention he heard her cry out, "Tsubame, he's here!"

When he heard this he tumbled against the wall so that he was out of the way and overheard an interesting conversation between two men at the nearest table.

"I am telling you, Akito. It's not safe out there anymore."

"It's fine."

"Are you daft? That's where most of the kidnappings happened. I think it is safer to stay around the main part of town while we are here."

"Rine, you're too superstitious. We just got jobs yesterday over there. You're telling me to quit my job with you just because you're a little scared? You know we need that money to continue to Kyoto. I don't know why I let you take me into town…"

"Yahiko? Yahiko? Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Yahiko had been concentrating so hard on the two men that he had blocked out his surroundings. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He started to say, "Oh! Tsubame, I'm sor…" but he couldn't finish his sentence.

Tsubame was beautiful. She wore a pale blue kimono decorated with dark purple carnations and a stunningly white obi. Her brown hair was pulled into an elegantly tight bun with rivulets cascading her features on her face. Light makeup was applied to her face which made her pretty, dark eyes pop. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual shoes.

He blushed as Tsubame asked, "Oh, did I dress up too much?"

At first he was confused by the question, and then he noticed that she seemed to be looking at what he was wearing. He looked down in horror as he realized that he was wearing his normal everyday clothes. _Darn it! I had been in such a hurry to get out of the dojo after the fight with Kaoru that I completely forgot to change! I am probably still sweaty from training with the ugly raccoon!_

Tsubame met his horrified expression with a confused one. _Did he forget to change? Or does he think that he didn't meet up to my expectations? That I wanted something more formal? But, that's not true! Or what if something happened that made him too distracted or too busy that he couldn't change? Is there something he's not telling me? Which is it?!_

As the two continued to try to decide what to do, what would be an awkward silence except for the chaos happening around them commenced.

Yahiko did not know what to say in response. Tsubame did not know which of her ideas she should try. Both were flustered. Thankfully, a heroine came to save the day.

"What are you two still doing there?" Tae-san exclaimed.

"SORRY!" they cried out quickly in perfect unison as they scurried out the restaurant.

Tae-san giggled, shaking her head and whispered to herself, "Aww, young love."

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Hope you all are well,

KaoruKamiya307


	4. The Date

Since I was so horrible about updating my chappies, I now give you an update within a few days and my longest chappie yet! I hope you will forgive me and enjoy!

Once again, I am my own beta reader. If any of you find a grammar problem, please let me know so I can change it immediately! Thanks.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Sigh Once again, Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-san and not me! But…Tsume, Akito, Rine, and Neji are all mine!

Rating: T for Teen. (May change)

Chapter 4: The Date

The two speed out of the restaurant, both grateful for Tae-san's interruption.

"So…Yahiko? Where are we going?" Tsubame asked in a prodding tone.

"Don't be silly, Tsubame! I will never tell!" he teased. "Come on, let's go," Yahiko exclaimed as he grabbed Tsubame by the hand and lead her through the ever-busy streets of Tokyo. They were surprised to find the streets really hard to navigate through as a huge diversity of people was everywhere. Many were carrying bags and suitcases as if they were travelers. As there was hardly any room to breathe, they bumped into a lot of people.

"Ugh! Watch where you are going!"

"Stupid kids! Out of my way!"

"People these days…"

They were met with these comments and many more as they faced the maze that was Tokyo. At each comment both would timidly reply, "I'm sorry!"

Tsubame's heart was pounding. _What are all these people doing here? It's as if they are all seeking refuge, but why? I don't understand. That couldn't be possible. _But, as her eyes started to swirl, she noticed that many of the hotels were rejecting new guests because they were all full.

Yahiko couldn't believe this! As he stormed around the crowd, he looked at Tsubame every once in a while and noticed that she was becoming pale and her pretty bun was loosening from the abuse. _I would have thought that at this point the crowds would die down. We are on the outskirts now and it seems as if the crowd is growing! I hope we don't have a crowd there…_

It took a few more minutes, but finally the crowd died out. Yahiko and Tsubame stopped to take a breather when they got away from the chaos.

"Tsubame…are you…alright?" he breathed out.

"I'm…alright," she squeaked.

Yahiko's eyes grew soft as he saw that despite Tsubame's haggard appearance as a result of the battle with the crowd she still looked as beautiful as ever with her eyes, face, and…

"…Yahiko…Yahiko!" Tsubame exclaimed. "I said are you alright?"

"Oh! Sorry, Tsubame," he blushed as he took her by the hand and continued to lead her further outside of town.

Before Tsubame had time to wonder where on earth he was taking her, an old man came out of a house and greeted them, "Hello, my dears. You must be Tsubame. You are one lucky girl and…"

"Neji, is everything ready?" Yahiko interjected.

"Oh yes, sorry, I'll let you go. Good luck!" he winked at Yahiko as he went back inside.

"Yahiko, who was that?" Tsubame asked. "He was so nice."

"He helped me out a little…"

She was going to ask about what he meant by that but instead asked, "Yahiko, where are we?"

"You don't recognize it?" he asked as he led her around the house and she gasped.

Tsubame could not believe that she did not realize where she was being led to! It must have been the crowd that distracted her. Before her was the very same spot where they had met, complete with the boards tied on the tree that Yahiko was training with. Laid out next to the lake was a picnic blanket with a picnic basket.

Yahiko watched as Tsubame's eyes sparkled in excited surprise and felt his heart skip a beat as his face went hot. She smiled so wide that it almost killed him. Yahiko always loved it when she smiled.

"Yahiko! I…I…This…I…love it!" she spit out excitedly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, she giggled as she rushed over to the picnic blanket. "What's in the basket?"

"Not yet! There is something else that I wanted to do first," he smiled in relief that it was going well despite the rocky start.

"What is it?" Tsubame looked eagerly up at Yahiko and then looked at the package that had been in his hand. She had been too flustered to notice it before. "Oh no! I forgot my present!" she gasped.

"Thanks okay," he laughed. She looked so cute when she was panicky.

"No, oh, I feel so bad. You did all this for me and I couldn't even remember your present…"

Yahiko joined Tsubame on the blanket, took her hands in his own, and smiled a smile that took her breath away. "What's done is done; besides, you can just give it to me when I walk you home, okay?"

"Uh…uh…" was all she could manage to bring out as she blushed, numb with how close he was.

Yahiko took a deep breath as he released her hands. _Ok, here it goes._ He handed her the package. "Go ahead, open it."

Tsubame guilty opened the package to reveal a new pair of shoes. When she looked closer she noticed that the same hair ribbon that she had used to repair his broken shoes when they met was what tied the shoes together. The straps were also the same color. Tears started to appear at the corners of her eyes.

"Just like this is the place where we first met, I also wanted to thank you for helping me repair my shoes. The first thing we did together. I have kept that hair ribbon you used for this entire year and thought that I should return it to you along with a new pair of shoes. I had noticed that Tae-san kept on telling you to get new shoes and how your shoes looked like they were bound to break soon. I see that I was just in time…" he gestured to the borrowed shoes. Then, he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Whoa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, is it the color of the strands? What is…?"

Yahiko didn't have time to finish his sentence before Tsubame threw herself into his arms. "Thank you so much Yahiko! This means the world to me!" Her shoulders started to shake as she tried to keep herself from sobbing.

Yahiko held her in his arms for a while and then pulled her up to face him. He wiped her tears from her face and smiled at her as he said, "I am glad you like them."

The two looked into each other's eyes, not caring that they were but an inch away from each other's faces. After what seemed like a second, their lips touched for a moment that seemed to last forever. The two blushed a bright scarlet as Yahiko said reluctantly, "We should eat before the food gets cold."

"Yeah!" she perked up at the mention of food. It was so busy today that she didn't have time to take her lunch break and it soon showed as her stomach growled. She giggled in embarrassment.

Yahiko looked at her fondly and said, "I hope this is too your liking. I made this myself!"

"Really? What is it?" Tsubame gasped in excitement. That old man was right, she was a lucky girl. No, the luckiest girl in the world!

"Well, it is not too special," he said modestly. "I made some rice, sushi, and some ohagi."

"OHAGI!" she exclaimed in excitement. Ohagi was her favorite.

Yahiko winced. He knew that she was going to react this way, but he still wasn't prepared. He brought out the food and nervously served it to her. "Now…don't expect it to be the better than Megumi's cooking. She had to teach me how to make it and I had to try several times before I got it right…"

"It's delicious!" she cried out. "Thanks so much!

Yahiko sighed in relief and picked up his own food. The two ate as the sun was going down in the distance. The two sat in silence for most of the dinner enjoying each other's company and then they got to talking about today's unusual events.

"You know, I overheard two men at the Akebeko today while I was waiting for you and they were talking about the kidnappings. One of the men thought that it was safer to be in town and was so freaked out to the point where he wanted to quit his job on the outskirts of town! Do you think that is the reason why we have so many people suddenly show up in town?"

"You know, I was wondering about that to. When we were going through town, I had noticed that a lot of the hotels were full and many looked like they were carrying everything that they own. Isn't that weird? What about Kenshin? Have you been able to get anything out of him about these kidnappings?"

"Kenshin? Humph, he hasn't even been home for 2 minutes in the past 3 days. I haven't seen him since last week. Plus, when I have seen him, he won't talk about the case..."

"AH!"

Tsubame and Yahiko jumped. "What?!" they both asked each other. It was now dark.

"It wasn't me," Tsubame squeaked.

"It wasn't me either," Yahiko whispered. "Be quiet."

They both listened and they heard a few bumps like things hitting the ground. They both jumped and turned around at a particularly loud clang only to be met with Yahiko's practice boards. They sighed in relief and Tsubame was about to say something when they heard some loud noises that sounded like a struggle that only lasted 2 seconds. It was coming from…the old man's house!

"Neji!" They cried out together and started running up the hill back to the house.

They burst through the door to find the house looking like a hurricane went through it and…there was no one inside.

Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you thank. I value everyone's opinions be it for good or bad!

Thanks again! I hope to update soon. Thanks for being patient.

KaoruKamiya307


	5. A Child

Yah! My third chapter in about a week! I am so proud of myself. So, here you are readers! I love you all!

Once again, I am my own beta reader. If any of you find a grammar problem, please let me know so I can change it immediately! Thanks.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Sigh I can neither confirm nor deny that Rurouni Kenshin belongs to me… (Watsuki-san pops up) …Ok, so I can deny! (Sobs as Watsuki-san pats authoress on the back and nods approvingly)

Rating: T for Teen. (May change)

Chapter 5: A Child

_Kenshin was sitting at a table with what he strangely assumed to be his family. Across the table was his mom with beautiful, dark hair, to his right was his 17-year-old brother, tall and fierce looking, to his left was his 14-year-old sister, and next to his mom was his father with piercing and sad eyes. They were eating a barely-there meal with a few lousy pieces of bread and almost a cup of rice between the four of them. Kenshin noticed that there was nothing on his father's plate and his mother and brother only had a small piece of bread. In fact, it looked like his sister and himself were the only ones eating the rice. He hesitated when he realized this._

_His mother smiled weakly at him, "Go ahead, dear. Eat."_

_Just when he was about to pick up his chopsticks, the shoji door slammed open and a man hurried inside crying out, "You've got to get out of here! He's coming for you! I just saw…"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he cried out in pain and collapsed. Blood flew everywhere as he heard his mother and sister scream. His father jumped up and drew his sword crying out, "Run!"_

_But there was no where to run to. Kenshin frantically looked in every direction, but the only way out was through the assassin who he could not look at in his panic. His mother, brother, and sister threw him against the wall and stood in front of him, providing a protective barrier from not only the physical danger, but the sight of what was happening._

_He heard the clangs of swords hitting each other and the pleas of his mother as he curled into a ball wishing he could be anywhere than here. Then he heard a groan and a thud as his mother cried out, "NOOOOOOO!"_

_"P…Please! Spare my children! My youngest is only seven-years-old. P…Please! H…Have mercy! NO! DON'T!"_

_Kenshin looked up and was surprised to see an opening in the protective barrier. He could see his brother picking up his father's sword and attacking who Kenshin still could not see. "You…You killed my father! I am not going to let you kill the rest of my family."_

_Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw his brother charge and, hardly a second later, lay dead as more blood sprayed the house. Kenshin started sobbing and trembled in fear as he finally saw the sight of what was happening. "Mommy!" he cried out. "Mommy, I'm scared!"_

_His mother pushed his sister down towards him and spread her arms out in front of them, tears rolling down her face, "Please, y…you've done enough! My children don't deserve this…ple...AHHHHH!"_

_His sister pulled him into her, shielding his eyes from his mother's murder. He could feel her shaking as she held him tightly. "Please sir! P…Pl…at least…no kill…my brother! Please!" She begged._

_Kenshin felt a tear travel down his cheek and realized it wasn't his. He looked up into his sister's eyes and she whispered, "I love you so much! I am so…" Her eyes widened and she stiffened._

_Kenshin sobbed in disbelief as he begged his sister, "N…No! Don't g…go sissy!"_

_His sister mouthed the words, "I'm sorry!" as her blood soaked him and she was yanked off him._

_He just lost his entire family. He screamed and mustered the courage to look up at the assassin. He choked as he looked up and was met with long, blood-red hair and piercing, amber eyes. His blue gi was soaked with blood. He froze under that cold, deathly stare. "P…Please, sir! D…Don't!"_

_"You're not worth killing," the icy voice pierced him like a knife. He winced and watched the assassin walk away, a high ponytail swaying in the wind…_

Kenshin shot up from his futon, breathing hard as sweat traveled down his body. _That dream again…_

Kenshin had been having this same dream for the past two weeks. He had begun wondering if this dream was just a figment of his imagination because he could not remember anything like this in the Bakumatsu. Try as he might, nothing came to mind. He sighed as he laid himself slowly back onto his futon. He wondered what time it is and how much sleep he got this time. He thought back to the most sleep he got these few weeks at a time…Was it three hours? It wasn't that Kenshin wasn't tired; it was that he was either too busy or too afraid to sleep and face that dream again. Each time it seemed like he learned something more that increased his guilt. This time, he learned that the boy was only 7-years old. He hoped that this wasn't real. It couldn't be true, could it?

He shook his head. He had more to deal with then his own problems. He looked around the room. It had several futons in the room and was dark. Nobody was in them. He wasn't really sure to consider this a good thing or not. He felt a little guilty, but he couldn't get up. He was so tired…

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a beam of light entered the room. "Battosai! We need you now! There has been a new kidnapping!"

"What time is it?" he asked without getting up.

"It's 9:00. But you need to get up."

Kenshin sighed as he stared at the ceiling. _Only thirty minutes?_ "Saito, I am sorry, that I am. But, could you please handle this one?"

Saito demanded, "Get up, lazy! You are going to want to handle this one."

Kenshin slowly sat up. "How so?"

Saito examined Kenshin for a second. His hair was plastered to his pale, clammy skin with sweat. He seemed so thin, frail, and tired. His violet eyes seemed to be in a faraway place. Then, the second was over as Kenshin stiffened and went back to normal. It was if he noticed what Saito was doing.

Kenshin demanded, almost protectively. "What is it?"

"It's the little brat and his girlfriend…"

"WHAT?!" Kenshin jumped up in a flash and sped off to the office.

"…they witnessed the kidnapping," Saito finished his sentence in an amused tone to the empty room.

End of Chapter 5

Thanks for reading! I hope you review and tell me what you think because I LOVE reviewers!

Thanks!

KaoruKamiya307


	6. Outbursts

Welcome to chapter six! I am so sorry that I skipped a couple of weeks! I feel so guilty. But, I hope you all enjoy this chappie. I stayed up until midnight to give you this. So, I hope you accept this chapter along with my apologies.

Unfortunately, I am once again my beta-reader. So, if you all catch anything! Let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. (sigh) But, someday Watsuki-san will leave me Rurouni Kenshin, right Watsuki-san? (Turns to Watsuki-san who shakes his head no) (tear)

Summary: Two months after Kaoru and Kenshin's marriage, Kenshin wraps himself up in a serial kidnapping case in an unhealthy manner and ends up becoming one of the victims. What he doesn't realize is how the case becomes a danger not only to himself, but to his ailing wife and that it all ties up to him.

Rating: T for Teens! Although this rating my change in the future depending on what my mind decides to do with the plot.

Chapter 6: Outbursts

Kenshin sped down the hall to the office. He could not believe it. Yahiko and Tsubame, kidnapped!? His heart pounding against his chest, he flung open the doors to the office and immediately saw the chief.

"Chief, what happened? Where were they? Does Kaoru and Tae-san know? Are there any witnesses?" Kenshin frantically questioned the slightly harassed and slightly surprised chief.

"Kenshin, calm down! Why are you so worked up?" He couldn't believe the frantic and worried look that Kenshin had in his eyes. He always was concerned when another kidnapping occurred, but never to this extreme. What did Kaoru and Tae-san have to do with it anyways?

"Chief, there is no time. I know Yahiko and Tsubame have been kidnapped. Give me the details now!"

The chief took a step back as he noticed an amber tint in his eyes. "Whoa! Kenshin, you have it all wrong…"

Kenshin grabbed the chief's shirt and angrily cried out. "CHIEF! WHAT HAPPENED TO TSUBAME AND YAHI…?"

"Kenshin?" Yahiko exclaimed as entered with his arm around Tsubame. His mouth dropped open at the scene before him.

Kenshin had the chief's shirt and had pulled him as close to his face as possible. His face was red from anger and anxiety. In fact, it looked like he was about to punch the chief. When Kenshin heard Yahiko say his name, he jerked his face towards Yahiko bringing the chief with him. The expression on his face shocked Yahiko so much that he took a step back and Tsubame shivered. Kenshin's eyes were completely Amber, narrow and piercing, just like the time when he first fought Saito. Then, slowly, realization dawned on Kenshin and his eyes made the transition back to violet. Instead of anger, his eyes became surprised and wide-open.

"Yahiko? Tsubame?" Kenshin exclaimed in disbelief. Perhaps he was seeing things; he was sleep-deprived after all.

"Y…yeah! We're fine, Kenshin, we only witnessed it…" Yahiko began.

Kenshin stiffened. "Y…You witnessed it?"

"Yes, Kenshin," Tsubame said quietly.

"Well, well, that went better than I thought it would," Saito smirked. "Battosai, you can let go of the Chief's shirt now."

Kenshin jumped as he quickly released the Chief's shirt and started listing off a string of apologies. "I'm sorry, that I am. I did not mean to get so angry, that I did not. I do not know what came over…" Luckily for Kenshin there was a chair right underneath him because he collapsed.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko and Tsubame cried out in unison, running over to the chair. "Are you all right?"

"I…I'm ok. I'm just a little tired," a pale, shocked Kenshin said weakly.

"Saito! Did you tell him that Yahiko and Tsubame were kidnapped?" the chief asked accusingly.

"Hey! It is not my fault that the Battosai didn't stick around for the rest of my sentence."

"Saito! That was not amusing. This is not the time to play games. I don't want to catch you doing something like that until this whole case passes over. You hear me?"

"C…Chief, its ok," Kenshin said.

"No, it is not, Kenshin. That was a dirty trick that will not be tolerated here anymore. Now, it is a matter of health and safety. This is a very stressful case. We don't need anymore stress. Do you hear me, Saito?"

"Humph," was Saito's reply.

As the chief tried to no avail to discipline his detective, Yahiko finally got a good moment with Kenshin that he had not had in weeks. Yahiko looked into his father figure's face to see that he was a wreck. His hair was askew, his eyes had bags, and his skin was pale, and clammy. He could even see Kenshin's cheekbones. Upon a closer look, Yahiko could see that he was also trembling. Even though he put on a smile for Yahiko and Tsubame, Yahiko could see that Kenshin was in pain and exhausted.

When Kenshin started to get up, Yahiko exclaimed, "Wait, Kenshin, you shouldn't get up yet! You just collapsed!"

"D…Don't be silly, Yahiko, there's work to be done. Besides, I didn't collapse. I sat down, that I did," Kenshin lied through his rurouni smile.

Suddenly, Yahiko was seized with anger. He was angry: angry that he hardly saw Kenshin anymore, angry that Kaoru was always upset, angry that Kenshin Himura was in this state, angry that Kenshin wasn't letting himself rest, and angry at the Chief and Saito for letting him get this way.

Yahiko stopped Kenshin from getting up and then spun around to face the Chief and Saito, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! JUST LOOK AT KENSHIN! HE JUST COLLAPSED AND HE IS TRYING TO GET BACK TO WORK! HOW CAN JUST IGNORE…"

"Y…Yahiko," Kenshin pleaded with him, as he tried to get up. "It has…"

Yahiko whirled back around and cried out, "STAY SEATED!"

Kenshin winced, but got up and went over to Yahiko. "Please, Yahiko, calm down…"

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU GET SOME REST!" Yahiko started to turn back around to a shocked Chief and apathetic Saito when Kenshin grabbed his wrist and turned him back around.

"Look at me, Yahiko!" Kenshin said sternly.

Yahiko reluctantly looked at Kenshin and saw, to his surprise, a little bit of fear in his eyes.

Kenshin whispered, almost in a desperate tone, into Yahiko's ear, "Yahiko, I beg you to calm down. This is not the time or place, that it is not."

Yahiko suddenly realized that what he was doing was causing more harm than good to Kenshin at the moment and sighed. "Ok, I'll stop, but that does not mean I won't tell the raccoon!" Yahiko whispered back.

Kenshin winced at the thought of what Kaoru would do if she knew, but he let it go. He did not like the idea of the Chief and Saito getting worried about him.

"So…Yahiko and Tsubame, what is your account of the kidnapping?" Kenshin asked, trying to divert what just happened into what they should be concentrating on.

Yahiko gave him a look that clearly said: SIT DOWN.

Kenshin sighed and took a seat as Saito and the Chief took to their desks ready to listen.

"What happened tonight?" Kenshin asked again, as he saw Saito and the Chief give him funny looks then turned towards Yahiko and Tsubame. Kenshin shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well…" Tsubame began.

End of Chapter 6.

Thanks for reading and sticking up with me! I hope to give you the next chapter next weekend. Although it may not happen, I am going to try!

I love my readers and reviewers!

KaoruKamiya307


	7. Kaoru's Confrontation

Chapter 7

First off, I want to say sorry for taking so long to update. To all my loyal readers, I really appreciate your patience! So, it is with great pleasure that I present my longest chapter ever! Hopefully, you will like it!

Once again, I am my own beta reader. I didn't get much of a chance to check over it. So, if the grammar is really off, I apologize.

Disclaimer: Watsuki-san is the sole creator and owner of Rurouni Kenshin. If he were to give ownership to me (looks over at a shaking head of Watsuki-san with sadness), then I would own it. However, he has not…yet. In the meantime, I do own Neji and Tsume! WHAHAHA!

Rating: T for Teen. (May change and may change soon. I am still debating on how evil I can be. LOL! Just kidding…maybe.)

Chapter 7: Kaoru's Confrontation

Tsubame and Yahiko told the detectives all about their date: how they met up with Neji; how they had spent about an hour outside of his house; the noises they had heard which told them something was wrong; and when they had ran up to find an empty, ransacked house.

The room was silent for a moment while the detectives considered this information. Kenshin then asked, "Yahiko, how did you know this person?"

"I used to do some small jobs for him and I asked him to help me plan my date for a couple of months now."

"What do you know about him?"

"Well…" Yahiko thought for a moment. "He's about fifty-two years old and has lived there alone now for about two years."

Kenshin, Saito, and the Chief all raised eyebrows before Kenshin asked, "Did you say he lives alone?"

"Yah."

"Did he ever talk about his family? If they died and when?"

"Hmm…he did say he lost his family about five years ago and was an orphan at an early age."

Saito stood up and asked, "Are you sure you didn't see anyone? Perhaps a shadow that might give us any physical features?"

"No…I didn't…."

Tsubame perked up. "Wait! I think I might have seen a shadow!"

"Did you?" the Chief exclaimed.

"Yes, but I can't put together anything that could be of use."

"Maybe you can if you think hard," the Chief encouraged anxiously. They had never been able to get any evidence on the kidnapper or kidnappers despite the many kidnappings. "Could you at least tell if it was man or woman?"

Tsubame nervously thought hard. "I…I…don't think…I'm…I'm not sure."

Yahiko wrapped his arm around Tsubame and said reassuringly, "It's ok, Tsubame. You can do it!"

With the new warmth from Yahiko filling her, Tsubame knew she could do it, too. "Ok, I think I've got it."

The detectives leaned in excitingly.

Suddenly, Tsubame became a deep shade of pink as she murmured, "Oh!"

"What is it?!" everyone exclaimed.

Tsubame quietly said, "It…It was a bird."

A chorus of Oro! WHAT!? HAHAHA! And a few choice words filled the room around the embarrassed Tsubame, who hit the laughing Yahiko playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Tsubame apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Kenshin smiled at Tsubame warmly.

Before anyone could do anything else, an angry scream came from the front of the station.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE KENSHIN!? YAHIKO AND TSUBAME ARE MISSING! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THEM FOR HOURS! I NEED TO SEE MY HUSBAND!"

There was a short silence as Kenshin, Yahiko, and Tsubame all turned deathly pale, realizing that they had forgotten to send word to Kaoru about the situation.

"NO, I AM GOING IN THERE EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO ARREST ME!"

They could hear a few voices crying out, "You can't! Stop her!" as Saito chuckled. _This is gonna be good._

BAM! The doors to the room flew open as a red-faced Kaoru holding a bokken came stampeding through followed by a couple of policemen who had been apparently beaten up by her and her powerful bokken.

Kenshin winced as he heard his name shot from Kaoru's lips. "ORO!"

Kaoru shot towards him like a bull would towards someone who was wearing red. "KENSHIN! YAHIKO AND TSUBAME ARE MISSING! I CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" She was breathing hard, tears were flowing down her face, her hair was askew, and her eyes were puffy.

Kenshin immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around his trembling, now sobbing wife. "Calm down, Kaoru. It's ok, that it is. Yahiko and Tsubame are right here and they are fine. I am sorry for not sending word straight to you, that I am!" Kenshin stroked her hair.

She perked up when Kenshin said that Yahiko and Tsubame were there and as soon as she saw them, she ran to them. She wrapped her arms around both of them, still sobbing, "I…I didn't know what could have happened to you! I am so glad y…you're all right! Tsume and I have been looking all over for you two." She squeezed them tightly to her.

Suddenly, she let go of the suffocating children and started beating Yahiko with her bokken. "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin gently grabbed the bokken from her and had her sit down before she could inflict too much damage to Yahiko. He put the bokken at a safe distance before telling her, "If anything, you should be mad at me, that you should."

Kaoru sighed, "What happened?"

"Ummm….Himura-san," one of the two policeman exclaimed, motioning toward Kaoru.

"It's ok. Thank you."

They both bowed and left the room, closing the door.

Kenshin turned back to Kaoru and told her how Yahiko and Tsubame had witnessed a kidnapping and they have been here ever since for questioning. He also included another apology.

"Honestly, Kenshin. It's all right. I know you have been busy. I'm just glad that they are ok. Tsume is still out there looking and Tae-san doesn't know I have found them yet so I should probably get going." Kaoru scanned Kenshin and didn't like it one bit, just what she thought was going to happen. "Before I go…"

She marched up to the Chief and demanded, "Kenshin will get to go home tonight and will stay tomorrow and tomorrow night and will return the next day!"

"ORO!" Kenshin cried out. "Kaoru…"

"OH! Don't you "Kaoru" me, Kenshin!" Kaoru glared at him. "You've been working non-stop for almost two weeks now! You need a break and, as your wife, I am here to make sure that you get it! Let's go!" Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's wrist and pulled him towards the door.

He didn't budge. "I can't, Kaoru."

Without turning to face him, Kaoru tried again, her voice cracking. "Kenshin…please."

Kenshin sighed. "Saito and Chief, I will be right back. I need to talk with Kaoru."

The Chief gave his permission and Kenshin led Kaoru to the only quiet place in the station, the bunk room where Kenshin had been sleeping earlier.

As soon as Kenshin closed the door, Kaoru asked, "Why don't you want to come home?"

Kenshin sat down on one of the beds and took a deep breath, "Kaoru, it's not that I don't want to come home…"

"Then come home!" Kaoru cried out in frustration.

Without looking at her and his bangs covering his face, he exclaimed, "Kaoru, you don't understand the seriousness of the situation."

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru took his face in her hands and turned his face toward hers. He hesitated at first, but then let her turn his face. When they looked into each other's eyes, Kaoru could tell that he let go of his façade for her. She looked deep into his violet, baggy eyes and saw the pain, stress, and worry there. The immense sadness and hopelessness in his eyes broke her heart. With his face in her hands, she could painfully feel his cheek bones sticking out more than they should and the beginnings of a fever. His skin was deathly pale and he looked a little emaciated. She could tell how tired he was and he looked almost twenty years older. _Oh, Kenshin…_Kaoru thought carefully about what to say next.

While Kenshin tiredly watched Kaoru examine him, he examined her. He had noticed that in the last few times they had been together, she had been jumpy and her mood had been unpredictable. One minute she would be angry, the next sad, and then happy. He knew that it was probably all his fault that she was this way. He still didn't understand how a woman like her would fall in love with a guy like him and even marry him. He was so cruel to her by staying at the station so soon after their marriage, but what choice did he have? His heart sank as he noticed the ragged hair that looked like a raccoon had played in it, the baggy eyes that looked almost as bad as his, and the eyes that pierced him, fiercely examining him for everything that could be wrong with him. The last part still scared him even though she did it all the time. He had plenty to hide this time, however, and he hoped that she did not discover much, despite him putting down the wall of his rurouni smile.

Kaoru's eyes watered up as she begged, "Then, help me understand."

"You know I can't do that, Kaoru. I can't reveal the specifics of the case," Kenshin said in despair.

"Kenshin, you've got to be able to tell me something!" Kaoru looked desperately into his eyes.

"I can't, Kaoru. I have to protect you, Yahiko, and the rest of Tokyo."

Suddenly Kaoru built up a surge of rage, "WHAT ABOUT ME? BELIEVE IT OR NOT KENSHIN BUT I AM YOUR WIFE! AS YOUR WIFE, I PROMISED TO PROTECT YOU TOO! YOU NEED TO COME HOME, KENSHIN! YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF!" Kaoru burst into tears.

Kenshin's heart broke at what he was doing to Kaoru, but he knew that he had to stay here. "Kaoru, calm down," Kenshin pulled her into his embrace. "You have to understand…" he took a deep breath and led her to sit down on one of the beds with him.

She weakly laid her head on his shoulder and numbly said, "Why?"

Kenshin hesitated, and then said, "Do you understand what happened tonight, my love?"

Kaoru eyes let go of a few more tears as she shook her head no.

"Yahiko and Tsubame were in extreme danger. All of the kidnappings were at the outskirts of Tokyo; yet, they were in Tokyo. They were only a few yards away when the kidnapping happened, that they were. Can you image what would have happened if they had been any closer when the kidnapper attacked? They were lucky. The kidnapper is slowly entering Tokyo and that puts everyone close to me in danger, that they are. For all we know, you or Yahiko or Tae-san or Tsubame or anyone we know could be next. The attacks are also getting more frequent. That's why I have to stay. Time is of the essence and the threat is getting closer."

Kaoru suddenly realized something. Kenshin was shaking. She looked up at him and knew that something was missing. She lifted her head off his shoulder and faced him. "Kenshin, you're not telling me something."

Kenshin sighed. "I can't tell you anything else about the case, Kaoru. I shouldn't have told you any of that."

"No, that's not what I meant."

Kenshin tensed.

_There it is!_ Kaoru thought sadly. "I'm not talking about the case, reasons you have to stay, or anybody else. I am talking about YOU, Kenshin Himura." Her puffy eyes narrowed.

"I…I don't know what you mean." As he said this, he slowly started to go back into rurouni mode. His face and body slowly relaxed and perked up; yet, his eyes remained the same.

"You know perfectly well." _I swear if that smile comes on his face…_

"I am perfectly fine, that I am," Kenshin smiled.

"I SWEAR! IF I HAD MY BOKKEN, I'D KNOCK THAT STUPID SMILE OFF OF YOUR FACE." Kaoru's already puffy face from her tears had now turned cherry red.

_Oops._ Kenshin thought.

"You think I don't know what you just did? Think again!" Kaoru's eyes now filled with angry and frustrated tears as she sunk to the floor. "I can tell when you are lying to me and when you are trying to hide things!"

Kenshin leaned forward to pick her back up. "I'm sorry, that I am. I didn't mean…" He stopped when he saw her eyes widen. He followed her eyes to see what she was looking at and, if it was possible at the time, turned paler.

When Kenshin had leaned over, his magenta gi opened a little at the front. Kaoru was looking at his even more emaciated chest. Once Kenshin realized what she was looking at, he reflexively used his hand to close his gi and he jumped back up…too quickly.

Kaoru was so shocked that she didn't even have tears rolling down her face anymore. "No…" she said in disbelief.

"Kaoru, its not what it looks like," Kenshin let go of his gi.

"When your face felt boney, I just thought it was only a little thing because of the stress and since you are such a skinny person, but…" Kaoru paused. "You haven't been eating?"

Kenshin looked at her seriously and said, "I have been eating, Kaoru."

Kaoru was shocked when she seemed to half-believe him. She got up and walked over to him.

"Kaoru…I'm telling the truth, that I am," Kenshin said in an almost pleading voice.

She wordlessly took his gi and opened it to expose his chest. The ribs did stick out more than normal, but she sighed in a small relief when she realized it was not that much of a difference. To make sure it wasn't that serious; she touched his ribcage and felt exactly what she expected: a small difference. She must have exaggerated this because she was so upset; however, she knew something was wrong pertaining to this because of his reaction. As she felt his ribcage, she spoke out softly, "explain."

Kenshin watched as his wife delicately felt his ribs. He paused for a moment. "I…have…been…having difficultly eating." When Kaoru tensed, he quickly added, "I eat though."

"What do you mean?" she said hoarsely.

"Well…I haven't been eating as often as I should because I've been so busy, but, when I do, I can't eat very much."

At this, Kaoru put her hand to his forehead. It was a little warm. She looked at him with concern. "Are you getting sick?"

"Look, Kaoru, its getting late and you should take Yahiko and Tsubame home. Tsume is still out there looking for them, right?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Kenshin!"

He winced. "I guess I am." He said rather unconvincingly.

"Is it something else?"

_Oops. _Kenshin thought again.

"No, it is nothing else. I just haven't been feeling well, that's all. Look, Kaoru, we've been in here a while and I am sure that Yahiko and Tsubame need to get home as soon as possible, that they do."

"You're probably right, but I am not leaving without you," Kaoru insisted.

Kenshin sighed. "You need to accept that I am not coming home until the case is closed and I know that everyone is safe."

"After all the things we have just discussed, you think I am going to let you stay?"

Kenshin, against his will, yawned. This reminded Kaoru of something she hadn't talked to him about yet. She couldn't believe she hadn't asked about this before. "Kenshin, have you been getting enough sleep?"

Kenshin sighed as he had so many times during this conversation and didn't respond.

"How much sleep have you gotten recently?"

Kenshin just looked away. This was what he was afraid of.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said with a tiny bit of fear. She didn't like his silence. "Why aren't you answering me? Have you not gotten a lot of sleep because you have been so busy, too?"

No answer. Kenshin just put his head in his hands.

Kaoru wrapped her arm around him. "Kenshin, you're scaring me."

Nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaoru, I hate to do this, but if I tell you, will you go home?"

Kaoru didn't want to, but she knew it was the only way. "Y…Yes."

"Kaoru…I don't think I have gotten more than 4 hours in the past 3 days. I can't sleep."

"Why?" she asked, holding him closer to her.

"Kaoru, every time I fall asleep I have the same nightmare." He paused.

"What is it about?"

"Each time I am a little boy eating at a table with two parents, an older brother, and an older sister and each time I watch all of them slaughtered before my eyes one by one. Then, when it comes to be my turn, I am told that I am not worth it and…"

Kaoru had a feeling of what was coming next. "Go on, Kenshin."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I see amber eyes before the assassin turns around. Then, I see long, red hair in a high ponytail and a blue gi."

"Oh, Kenshin," she said as she hugged him.

"That's not all. Each time I learn something new, the last time I learned that the boy was…only seven years old."

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru, I told you. Now, you need to go." He still wasn't looking at her.

"Kenshin…please," she pleaded one last time, silent tears now flowing down her face.

"Kaoru, Tae-san and Tsume must be so worried! You've been here too…" before he had time to finish his sentence, Kaoru had taken his face in her hands and kissed him.

It was their first real kiss, besides pecks, in a week now. It lasted for a few seconds, and then Kaoru said, "I love you so much, Kenshin."

"I love you too, Kaoru. You should go."

Kaoru wanted to stay and talk with him more about what he just said, but she knew that he had been prodded enough tonight. "Can't I stay with you?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. You have to take care of Yahiko, Tsume, and the Dojo. When this case is closed, I will come home, I promise, that I do."

"D…Do you want to say goodbye to Yahiko and Tsubame?" she asked hopefully, wanting to spend a few more moments with him.

"No, that would be another scene and I am too tired."

"Please, come home. You need it so badly."

"Kaoru, I can't go home until the case is closed, you know that."

"Kenshin stop saying that!" Kaoru sobbed, hurt from how he was pushing her away since he told her about the dream.

Kenshin took a step towards her, "I'm…"

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, "Goodbye!" She turned, opened the door, and ran sobbing into the hallway.

Kenshin weakly followed her and hid behind the door to the office.

"Where's Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, sure that Kaoru would get him to come home since they had been gone 30 minutes. "Kaoru?" He said with concern when he saw that she was sobbing.

"L…Let's go, Yahiko and Tsubame," Kaoru cried out between sobs.

"What about Kenshin?!" Yahiko argued.

"HE'S NOT COMING! LET'S GO!" Kaoru screamed.

"Oh no! He's coming home," Yahiko turned around to go get Kenshin, when he was hit with a bokken, that's right, she found it on Kenshin's desk.

"I…I…I SAID L…LET'S GO!" she grabbed his wrist and drug him out with a scared Tsubame in tow.

"KENSHIN, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Yahiko cried out as the doors were slammed shut, leaving a very bewildered Saito and Chief.

In the hallway, Kenshin sunk to the floor and hoped that he did the right thing.

And so ends chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Honestly, I am a little nervous about how it turned out.)

PLEASE read and review! PLEASE!

Thanks,

KaoruKamiya307


	8. Kaoru's Worries

Hey everyone! I apologize once again for bringing you another short chappie and taking so long to do so! I hope you aren't angry at me. Enjoy! Please review and let me know if you like it or not!

Sorry if the grammar is bad too! I kinda wrote this in a delirious state! I'm sorry if its bad! (I'm kinda feeling like I am Ritsu from Fruits Basket if you get my drift! ) )

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I would love to own Rurouni Kenshin, I do not. That lovely honor belongs to Watsuki-San. But I own all of my own characters!! MINE!

Rating: T for Teen which is subject to change!

Chapter 8: Kaoru's Worries

Kaoru, still dragging Yahiko, stormed out of office angrily with Tsubame in tow. Kaoru was ranting, "I can't believe him! He drives me nuts! He's going to kill himself!" and continued in that fashion for quite a while in the lobby.

Tsubame watched worriedly as her boyfriend was still underneath the death grip of Kaoru as she was flinging her arms around. "Um…Mrs. Kaoru!"

Yahiko winced as Kaoru's grip on his wrist grew harder, but he did not fight back or ask Kaoru to let go, he even told Tsubame to be quiet. Whether he was being considerate for Kaoru or just plain scared of her, he decided he would wait until Kaoru let go of him. Kaoru was on a very thin, delicate line right now and he was now starting to worry for her health. He didn't know what Kenshin and Kaoru talked about in the bunk room, but what he did know was that it didn't help Kaoru's worries. It seemed to increase them tenfold!

"HE NEVER WORRIES ABOUT HIMSELF!" Kaoru's rants grew louder as bewildered workers and the policemen she beat up earlier looked up from what they were doing. The latter quickly left the room, eyeballing the bokken that she was now flinging around in her right hand, not wanting to face the bokken again. They shuddered for the poor boy that the lady had a death grip on.

Tsubame didn't know what to do, but Yahiko decided it was time to say something to her before this turned into a fiasco. After all, they were still in the same building as Kenshin and he probably can hear this.

"Kaoru," he said softly, using his other hand to pat her on the shoulder. "You need to calm down; we're still in the building. Look around you!"

"I SWEAR AFTER THIS CASE, HE IS _NEVER_ COMING BACK HERE TO…" Kaoru froze when she heard Yahiko's voice and did the only thing she heard from him, looked around. She saw a bunch of stunned people, some with their mouths open, and turned a deep shade of pink. She looked down at Yahiko and let go of his wrist immediately. Her eyes widened as she saw how red his wrist was and then saddened.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko, and I a…apologize to everyone for the scene." Yahiko saw the beginnings of a heartbroken tear before she turned around to walk out the door. "C…Come on, Yahiko and Tsubame."

They both silently followed her out the door. As soon it was opened, a freezing cold wind hit them. The three of them shivered. Yahiko and Tsubame were shocked. It was only a few hours ago when it was at the perfect temperature for a picnic. Now, it felt as if it had dropped thirty degrees. Yahiko immediately wrapped his arms around Tsubame and held her close to warm her. Then, he looked worriedly at Kaoru, whose back was towards them as they walked behind her. He could see her frame shaking with more than the cold, he was sure, but he knew it didn't quite help the situation at all. He wasn't sure what to do to help her so he decided it was best to give her some space and let her cool off. It was normally what he would do when she was like this anyway.

The three of them walked miserably together in silence to the Akabeko, the only noises heard were the sounds of their shoes hitting the ground as they walked and Kaoru's sniffles as she tried to silence her tears.

_Why, Kenshin? Why do you have to do this? He makes me so mad! _Kaoru thought. _He needs to worry about himself now and not the case or even me! At this rate, he won't last much longer! I know that all the things we talked about tonight are worse than what he is making it out to be. Kenshin having "difficulty" eating could mean all sorts of things. He tried to make it out like the primary cause of his malnourishment and sleep deprivation is his nightmares, but I know him too well to accept that. He probably skips meals and avoids sleeping on purpose telling himself he doesn't have the time. I don't know what to do! I feel so helpless. _Tears filled her eyes. _What can I do? I feel that the only thing I can do is sit and wait for the case to be over or for him to come home. I know that if I return to the station tomorrow I will get turned away and even if I do get in that stubborn fool wouldn't come home no matter how much I try to convince him. _Then, something occurred to Kaoru. _Oh no! What if he passes out or gets into critical condition?! Kenshin is killing himself and I am a hopeless to…_

"Kaoru! Kaoru! KAORU!" Yahiko cried out.

_…stop him! I wish that Sano and Megumi could be here now to help us! He absolutely needs to be home! _She gasped. _What if he is on the job and is too weak to protect himself? What do I…?_

"KAORU!"

She snapped out of her revere and realized that she had walked past the Akabeko. She wordlessly turned around and numbly walked back to the Akabeko. Once she was back at the door the three of them went in.

Almost immediately after they entered, Tsubame was greeted with a huge hug from a crying Tae-san who exclaimed, "Tsubame! I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried!" She withdrew from the hug and examined her, putting her hands on her head. "Are you hurt? I was worried sick!" She then turned to Yahiko and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're ok, too!" Once Tae-san was sure that the two of them were ok, she turned to Kaoru to ask her where she found them, opened her mouth, and them closed it quickly when she saw Kaoru who had puffy-eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks, and an empty look in her eyes as she stared off into space leaning against the wall. Before she open her mouth again…

"Kaoru-Dono? What's wrong?" Tsume said as he entered the room from the back and quickly walked over to her.

Kaoru opened her mouth as if to speak but all that came out was a gasp as she started sobbing some more and slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"What happened?" Tae-san and Tsume asked in unison as they rushed to comfort her.

Yahiko answered, "Well…we witnessed a kidnapping and we were at the station for questioning where Kaoru found us. And then…" He glanced hesitantly at Kaoru and then continued. "Kaoru tried to convince Kenshin to come home by talking to him for about a half-hour alone…and…" he glanced at her again. "…he still refused."

At this Kaoru sobs grew louder and she started to breathe hard. Tsume noticed the latter as Kaoru began to feel extremely dizzy. "Someone go get some water and a towel quickly!"

Tsubame ran off.

"Kaoru-Dono! You've got to calm yourself down!" Tsume said as he felt her burning forehead.

Kaoru's skin became paler as she threw up.

"K…Kenshin!" she managed to cough out before passing out.

"Kaoru!" everyone cried out. With a "-dono!" said only by Tsume who caught her.

Tsubame rushed with the water and towel over to them as Tsume gently laid her down. He then wet the towel with the cool liquid and put it on her forehead. She was muttering incoherent things.

Yahiko angrily said, "I swear, if it wasn't so late, I would storm over and force Kenshin to come home right now!" _If he knew what he was doing to her…_

"We need to get her to a doctor!" Tsume said.

"Oh!" Tsubame exclaimed. "It's snowing!"

"What?" Yahiko exclaimed, shocked. _How did it get so cold?_

At this, Tsume scooped Kaoru up and said, "Let's go now before the storm gets too ruff!"

Yahiko said goodbye to Tae-san and Tsubame as he followed Tsume out the door.

The snow storm seemed to get rougher with each second. The pair ran as quickly as they could, but by the time they reached the Dojo, they could hardly see in front of them.

"It's no good!" Yahiko exclaimed. "We have to stop at the Dojo!"

Tsume knew he was right and followed Yahiko closely to the Dojo's doors which almost flung them into the snow when they opened it due to the rough wind. They rushed into Kaoru's room and laid her down on her futon. All they could do at this point was just be there for her until the storm was over.

They both looked down at her and prayed that she would be alright.

So that's it! I know its short, but I will try my hardest to make the next chappies nice and long! I am about to come into some much desired free-time for a while so I will have more time to write! YAY!

Please Read and Review! To everyone that has reviewed: Thanks so much! Your reviews help me sooo much and inspire my plot bunnies and myself to write! Thanks for your support!


	9. Homecomings

Hello readers! Once again I as so sorry for the delay! I hope you will forgive me with my longest chapter ever! I am super excited about this one! I hope you will like it! I worked really hard to bring you the best chapter I could! Please read and review for me!

Unfortunately, I did not get a beta-reader for this one, again! So I hope the grammar is ok. I typed this as quickly as I could so I could bring this as quickly as I could to you!

Disclaimer: All things Rurouni Kenshin unfortunately belong to Watsuki-san, not me! But my own characters do belong to me, not anybody else! Bwhahaha!

Rating: T for Teen which is subject to change! Possibly very soon, it all depends on how evil I feel…

Chapter 9: Homecomings

Yahiko and Tsume worriedly watched Kaoru for a few moments. Not sure what to do for her, when Yahiko jumped up.

"What's wrong, Yahiko?" Tsume asked.

"I hear something," Yahiko narrowed his eyes in concentration as he walked out of Kaoru's room, with Tsume following.

In the distance, they could hear voices.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" a low male voice said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sanosuke!" a female voice cried out. "If it wasn't for you having to stop to eat we could have made it back to the clinic!"

"Megumi, how was I supposed to know that this storm was coming?!"

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped," Megumi said angrily. "You know Dr. Gensai needs me! He's been on his own way too long!"

"I really am sor…" Sano began.

"Sano! Megumi!" Yahiko cried out as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Yahiko!" Sano said with glee, happy to have a distraction from his current situation.

"What are you doing here so early? You didn't send word?" Yahiko asked as Megumi fumed at Sano.

"You didn't get our message? I suppose we didn't send it early enough. We…um…took the train," Sano answered with a shudder.

"Honestly, Sano, I can't see why you are so afraid of trains. If they were haunted by ghosts, you would have seen them already! You have ridden them enough times!" Megumi said in annoyance.

Sano shuddered again, "It only takes one time! I still don't see how steam can power it!" He mumbled.

Yahiko laughed as he remembered the argument between Kaoru and Sano on his first ride. Then, gasped. "That's right! Megumi, Kaoru needs you!"

"What?" Megumi asked, bewildered.

"I think she's sick! She passed out at the Akabeko a little while ago. We tried to get her to the clinic, but the snow was too thick to continue!" Tsume answered.

"Come on!" Yahiko exclaimed, grabbing Megumi's right wrist and leading her to Kaoru's room.

As Megumi entered the room where the unconscious Kaoru lay, she gasped. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked stressed as she lay there.

"Yahiko, what happened to her?" Megumi asked, the shock in her voice was noticeable.

"Um…" Yahiko hesitated, looking nervously at Megumi and holding a longer stare at Sano.

"What happened?" Sano demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I…I don't know how much Kaoru has told you all, if anything," Yahiko hinted, hoping they would pick up. He paused and waited, hoping they would recognize what he was talking about.

"Spit it out, Yahiko," Sano demanded, concern starting to fill both Sano's and Megumi's eyes.

Yahiko sighed. He hoped he wouldn't be the one to tell them about this. "Kaoru's been worrying herself silly and I believe it has affected her health."

"Worrying about what?" Megumi asked in concern.

"More like who."

"What?!" Megumi and Sano exclaimed in unison. Almost immediately putting the puzzle together. There could only be one person she would be worrying about.

"Kenshin? What's wrong with him?" Sano asked with an angry tone to his voice.

Yahiko winced. This was what he was afraid of. "Kenshin…um…" he wasn't sure how to say it.

"YAHIKO, what's wrong with him?" Sano fumed, fury filling his eyes.

Yahiko took a deep breath. "Kenshin has been overworking himself. He's barely been home for longer than a few hours a week. He's lost a lot of weight because he hasn't been eating well and he hasn't been sleeping more than a couple of hours in a couple of days. He refuses to come home and he's getting weaker by the hour. Kaoru tried to get him to come home and he refused to no matter what she said and it made her very upset and she had some sort of panic attack that led her to throw up and pass out. She hasn't been getting much sleep either these past couple of weeks as she has been worrying over Kenshin," Yahiko said quickly, slightly out of breath at the end.

Both of them looked at him for a second, trying to process the information that Yahiko went over quickly. Then, it settled in.

"THAT IDIOT!" Sano began cussing. "Forget sitting here, I'm going to get him right now!"

Megumi quickly got up and blocked the door. "No you won't! You're crazy if you are going out in that storm for one minute!"

Sano looked around her shoulder and noticed that the snow was loosening up. "Oh come on! It looks like the storm is going to slow down! By the time I get to the station, it will be over with!"

"It wouldn't matter," Tsume said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sano cried out.

Tsume looked at Kaoru as he spoke, "Kaoru-Dono has been trying to get Kenshin to come home for weeks now. The police station refuses to let her in to talk to him every time. This was the first time she was allowed in…and you heard how well that went."

"I'm going to go there and give those police idiots a piece of my mind. They probably don't notice that the idiot needs help! I'll get him home!" Sano yelled as he pulled his hands into fists.

"Wait until morning!" Megumi cried. "He's probably aslee…Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"That banging noise!"

Sano listened carefully. "Yeah, I hear it!"

"Do you think someone could be out there?"

"Let's go and check!" Sano cried out.

Kenshin winced as the door slammed. It was as if the force of the slam sent waves of tension and silence into the room and surrounded the two detectives and the police chief. Kenshin, unseen behind the wall but next to the open door that led to the room where the other two were, silently put his head in his hands as he sat against the wall he slid down against. Nobody moved.

The police chief stood frozen in place from when Kaoru had walked into the room, shocked at what he had just seen. His mouth was slightly open and his glasses were askew. He made no move to fix them. _I had no idea that things were this bad. For Kaoru and Yahiko to leave in such a manner…_he thought.

Saito was surprisingly more stiff than usual. He apparently was just about to smoke and his hand froze just when he was almost at his mouth. He slowly closed his mouth and formed it into a stiff smirk.

The three of them could hear a slight, muffled sound that was surely Kaoru's voice in the lobby area and the silence continued.

Finally the police chief moved his mouth, still not fixing his glasses, "H..."

"HE NEVER WORRIES ABOUT HIMSELF!" Kaoru's scream filled the silent room.

The chief jumped.

Behind the wall, Kenshin tensed as he heard his wife's cries. _This is to protect her, to make sure that no one hurts her…_Kenshin thought to himself unconvincingly.

_You mean no one hurts her except YOU! _ A voice suddenly said accusingly in his head.

Kenshin took in a loud sharp intake of breath in shock which startled the chief and Saito. He didn't seem to notice. _I'm not hurting her; I'm the one protecting her! _ he thought to himself angrily covering his ears with his hands.

"I SWEAR AFTER THIS CASE, HE IS _NEVER_ COMING BACK HERE TO…"

Despite the covered ears, Kaoru's voice rang true to Kenshin and he hugged his knees, trying to calm himself.

_See? _the voice taunted. _She probably broke off to start crying!_

Kenshin realized too late that it was a bad idea to take his hands off his ears. He heard his wife's voice saturated with pain…

"I'm sorry, Yahiko, and I a…apologize to everyone for the scene. C…Come on, Yahiko and Tsubame."

_See? I was right! _the voice said with glee.

_S…She's just upset because I won't go home. It's not like her health is in jeopardy…_

_Quit kidding yourself! Did you not even look at her in the bunk room?! How much longer do you think she will be able to live like this?_

A wave of pain went through Kenshin as he remembered how tired she looked, how her hair was a mess…

"H…Himura!" the police chief stammered hesitantly to the wall they knew Kenshin was behind.

Kenshin opened his eyes and shook his head. He took a slow deep breath ignoring the voice's taunts, got up, and entered the room.

For the first time, the chief really looked at Kenshin. He now couldn't believe that he never saw how weak and frail Kenshin had become. The weight loss and the paleness of his skin were now painfully obvious to him. The dark circles under his eyes and the way he could barely keep his painful looking eyes open reminded him of an old man. Before the chief could open his mouth, Kenshin surprised him with a burst of energy as soon as he walked in.

"I have to be right!" Kenshin exclaimed as if nothing had happened. "You heard how Yahiko described our newest victim. He _lived alone _and was _orphaned_! This is the only way that all these people could possibly be connected." He smiled his Rurouni smile in fake triumph to the two bewildered faces in the room.

"H…Himura," the chief said worriedly and hesitantly, not quite sure how he would react. "Are you ok?"

Kenshin opened his mouth a little too late, but was interrupted.

"Humph," Saito smirked. "He's fine. Let's get on with it! We've spent too much time on the Battosai!"

Before the chief could scowl at Saito, Kenshin began again sinking into his chair, "On every victim that we were able to get the information on, they were all either orphans or lived alone. There is no other connection, right?"

The chief tried to open his mouth to talk to Kenshin about what just happened, but Saito beat him.

"Right. Why would someone want to target those people though?" Saito asked.

The chief tried to open his mouth again.

Kenshin noticed what the chief was trying to do and cut him off again. "I don't know. I would think it would be easier to kidnap those people, but for what purpose? Chief, do you have any ideas?" Kenshin said pointedly, glaring at him.

This startled the chief for a minute. He started to say what he had been trying to, but quickly changed his mind at Kenshin's look. He sighed in defeat and then answered, "There must be a good reason why the kidnapper is taking so many people. There is no evidence that supports that any of the victims are dead and there have been no ransom notes. This is madness! It's as if this person is collecting people…"

As the Chief tried to put together evidence, Kenshin kept his eyes focused on him, but _his _focus waned. Kenshin knew he wouldn't last through a long discussion. He hoped that his burst of energy as he walked into the room and his seemingly focused face would keep them off him. The truth was he was exhausted and worried from the events of tonight: the scare from Saito, what he almost did to the chief and his "talk" with Kaoru. _I hope Kaoru is ok…_

_You know she isn't! _the voice taunted.

Kenshin tried to ignore it, but he knew that it was right. How could he be so cruel? He had to stay though. He had to figure this out, before…

"Himura!" the Chief exclaimed.

Kenshin jumped, startled.

Saito raised his eyebrow. This was very unusual for the Battosai. He had also lost focus with the chief and was watching Kenshin instead. He knew he was trying hard to avoid it, but he noticed an ever-so-slight droop in his eyes. He could see he wasn't focused at all. The fact that _he_ was just startled at the chief's voice was incredulous.

Kenshin quickly regained his composure and asked, "Yes, Chief?"

The Chief gave him a strange look. "Do you have anything to add?"

Kenshin hesitated for a moment hoping he wasn't asking about a certain thing and that he wasn't repeating anything, then offered, "There is the matter that I've noticed the attacks are now getting closer."

"That is a problem." Saito agreed, looking at Kenshin carefully.

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably under the two stares. "We need to be subtle and avoid panic, but I think we need to start positioning police around Tokyo more tightly. These kidnappings are the talk of the town and I don't think we need to announce the possibility that the kidnapper may be coming to Tokyo until were sure. It will make things worse."

"I agree; we'll hold a meeting with the police tomorrow morning." The chief paused, as if he was arguing with himself. "If no one has anything else?" he paused. "I think we should call it a night," he finished, looking at Kenshin meaningfully.

_That's alright with me,_ Kenshin thought with relief as he quickly tried to leave the room. He didn't like the way that Saito and the Chief were looking at him.

He almost got to the door when the Chief called out, "Himura, I want to talk to you."

He turned around to a smirking Saito who was leaving the room. Saito gave him weird look, as if he was looking at someone he didn't know, as he went through the door.

Kenshin sighed as he walked over to the Chief. "Yes?"

"Sit down, Himura."

Kenshin obeyed, knowing this couldn't be good.

The chief looked at him a moment in concern, as if making sure he was doing the right thing. He was sure. "Himura, I'm sending you home."

"WHAT?" Kenshin jumped up in surprise. He knew that the chief was going to drill him about his health and his situation, but he didn't expect this.

"Sit down, Himura!" the Chief ordered.

Kenshin slowly obeyed. "Look, Chief, I'm…"

"…fine," the chief finished with him.

Kenshin winced.

"You are not fine. The events tonight have shown me that you need some much earned time off."

"There's no time for this! I just need a few hours rest in the bunk room!"

"Himura, it's not like I'm asking you to take a month's vacation. I've realized that I have been overworking you this past month and you have been overworking yourself. You're exhausted, too exhausted. You don't look good at all. What if we have a confrontation soon? I need you to be _healthy_."

Kenshin objected strongly, "Chief, with all due respect, I am not going home. There is nothing wrong with me. With the attacks coming closer, we need to work harder."

"Exactly," the chief agreed. "This is why you need to have some time off. Have you looked at yourself lately? You can't honestly think nothing's wrong with you. I now realize a little too late that you are losing weight and a lot of sleep over this. I need you to be in perfect condition. You said so yourself, these kidnappings are coming closer and closer. Please, you need a few good meals, some sleep, and to spend some time you're your family. I know they are anxious to have you home for more than a day! Take a few days, that's an order!"

Kenshin sighed. "I'll take one day off and be back tomorrow morning."

The chief glared at Kenshin and demanded, "Himura, quit trying to carry the weight of the whole world on your shoulders! We'll be fine. I don't want to see you for two days!"

Kenshin nodded in defeat, he knew he couldn't win on this and deep down, he wanted, no needed, to go home and check on Kaoru. He knew the way things went tonight wasn't the best way and the guilt and worry that he felt was killing him.

The chief looked at him in concern, "Himura, I don't know what's going on with you, but take this break seriously. I do not want to hear under any circumstances that you were even _thinking_ about the case, do you understand?"

"Yes, Chief," he sighed.

"I'll call Saito to walk you home; you look like you could fall on your feet right now."

"That won't be necessary!" Kenshin stood up, horrified. He could see it now, the amused look on Saito's face as he escorted him home. "It's not that long of a walk, that it's not."

The chief examined Kenshin uncertainly. "Himura, it's really late…" Against his better judgment, he let it slide. "Ok, if you're sure. Take care of yourself, Himura." He gave Kenshin one last look of concern before he left the room.

Kenshin sighed. He wasn't sure how to look at this. On one hand, he knew that he needed to take advantage of this break. He wanted, no needed, to go reconcile with Kaoru after that talk. He knew that Kaoru's face would light up when she was told how long he would be home. He was looking forward to it. He also couldn't lie to himself. He needed the break. On the other hand, he felt that if he would even take a small break, havoc would break loose.

He weakly got up and walked out of the station into the night and was shocked that it was snowing. He shivered, almost thankful for the cold that woke him up. He thought about turning around and waiting to come home in the morning when the storm would die out. But then shivered at the thought of Saito taking him home. Besides, it wasn't snowing _that _much and it only took a few minutes to walk home.

He still picked up his pace a little nervously as the storm grew to the point where he could barely see himself. He stopped for a moment, breathing hard as he felt his whole body shake with more than the cold, but fatigue. Nobody was out in the streets; he thought it must be after midnight. He hadn't seen a single light on his entire walk, except the one right next to him. He looked up and realized it was the Akabeko. He saw movement in the doorway that was surely Tae-san and Tsubame.

He shivered from the cold that ran through his body. He could feel his whole body shaking and his body felt so heavy that he could barely imagine being able to walk anymore. The snow storm was picking up. He lifted his hand to his face and he could barely make out the silhouette of it. _Maybe I should stop here…_he thought to himself for a moment. He then shook his head. _No, I couldn't impose; besides, Kaoru would want me home for as much of my time-off as possible. She deserves this._ A wave of pain went through him as he thought of the pained look in Kaoru's eyes as she ran out of the bunk room. Then, a look of determination crossed his features as he started walking. It was hard. Every step seemed to be harder and every minute that passed seemed to get colder. Snow was all over his hair, his now wet clothes, and his eyes. The storm grew even more to the point where there seemed to be no separate pieces of snow, but an avalanche. He wasn't sure where he was or where he was going anymore.

He squinted as he tried looking back at the Akabeko. He now wished he had stopped. His whole body was starting to go numb, shaking like an earthquake. He put both shaking hands out looking for a wall and he squinted hard when he found one and noticed it was the art shop where Sano bought the painting of Captain Sagara. He was getting closer. He kept his hand on the wall and led himself until the wall turned. _This should be the road the Dojo is on…_he thought to himself reassuringly as he turned with the wall.

He was starting to get tired, no really tired. He felt dizzy and stopped for a moment to rest and held his hand to his head. He knew that it would not be good if he stopped here. _Keep going…_he told himself. _You're almost there!_ He saw Kaoru's face again and walked very slowly. He could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer. Every time he moved his hands a little more on the wall, he hoped for the Dojo door and every time he was disappointed. He thought about stopping again and waiting it out when he heard Sano's and Megumi's voices. He didn't understand how he could and something was telling him that they shouldn't be there, but hearing them meant he was getting closer. A burst of energy went through him and he picked up the pace. Then, he tripped over something and fell face first into the snow.

He felt as if knives were stabbing him. Then, he felt so frozen that he could barely manage to turn himself over. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get up. Strangely enough, he felt really comfortable. It was then that he knew he had to try to get help before he fell asleep.

"S…SA…N…NO!" he cried out hoarsely. "M…ME…G…GUM…I! H…HE…L…P!" He hoped that they could hear him despite his stuttering. He tried to pick himself up again, but to no avail. He was just too tired. He noticed that the storm seemed to be loosening up a bit. He could finally see the wall again. It was only a few inches away. He mustered up the energy he had left and pulled himself closer to the wall. He picked up his sheathed sword and started banging it as hard on the wall as he could, knowing it was only a light tap. He desperately hoped they could hear him as he slowly loss consciousness and dropped his sword unable to continue.

End of Chapter 9.

There it is. I hope you forgive me for the cliffhanger. I didn't quite plan it this way. I am currently battling my plot bunnies on what to do next. Two great ideas, only one way to go! (tear) Anyways, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review and let me know what you thought!

Thanks

KaoruKamiya307


	10. Kidnapped!

Hey everyone! I am so happy that I was able to bring this newest chappie to you so quickly. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Sorry if the grammar is bad too! I tried to correct it, but I was watching The Golden Girls at the same time at like 12:30AM. So, I was tired and sad. God bless Estelle Getty (Sophia). Rest in peace!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to its creator, Watsuki-san, and not me. I am only a lowly fan. (tear) I own my own characters though!

Rating: T for Teen which is subject to change, possibly soon! BWHAHA!

Chapter 10: Kidnapped!

Sano and Tsume ran out of the room to investigate. Sano ran towards the banging noise as Tsume headed for the doors leading to the street, in case the sound was coming from outside of the dojo. They hadn't gone two steps before the banging stopped. At this, they both picked up speed.

Tsume was faster. He ran out the door and turned left towards the origin of the sound. He squinted through the snow and saw a flash of red a few feet away. Then, Tsume quickly noticed with surprise that it was Kenshin. He was laying face first half-covered with snow and his pale, thin body was shaking. His sakabato was lying right next to him. Tsume ran to him picking up even more speed.

"Kenshin?" he asked with concern in his voice, kneeling and placing a hand on his wet, ice-cold shoulder. He shook him and got no response.

"There's nothing here!" Sano cried out from behind the dojo wall. He could hear him running to join him.

Tsume shook Kenshin a little harder and then stood up and gave him a kick, still no response. At this, Tsume smirked and smiled. "There's nothing here either, Sano!" he cried out as he held his right hand up for a second, as if signaling something, and turned around. He quickly ran back to the dojo door as two people dressed in black grabbed Kenshin and his sword and ran off with him.

Tsume and Sano collided at the door and both fell to the ground. "Ouch! What was that for, Tsume?!" Sano cried out, holding his head.

Tsume got up slowly with a smile that rivaled Kenshin's. "I'm sorry, Sano! I didn't see you!" He offered Sano a hand up and he took it. "How strange that we found nothing! Oh well! It was probably some kind of animal."

Sano shrugged. "I'm just glad it wasn't somebody out there stuck in that storm."

Tsume smiled. "Me too!"

As Sano and Tsume walked back to Kaoru's room, Sano had no idea that his friend had just been kidnapped right under his nose. He felt like he could trust this guy. Kaoru, in her loneliness, sent them constant letters. She spoke very highly of him. She told them about how he did Kenshin's chores, kept her company while Kenshin was away, and how it was almost scary that he was like Kenshin in Aoshi's body. He gave him another look and thought about how he acted tonight so far. He was shocked when he agreed. It didn't bother him, though. Now, if he started saying "that I do" or "that I am" at the end of his sentences, that would be creepy.

Just before they made it to Kaoru's room, Sano said, "Hey, Tsume. I know we know each other's names from word of mouth, but let me introduce myself anyway. I'm Sanosuke Sagara." He bowed to him as they stopped outside Kaoru's room.

Tsume smiled. "I'm Tsume," he said as he bowed. "I would tell you my full name, but I don't remember it."

"That's right! I almost forgot about that."

Tsume raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"The missy wrote letters to us and she told us about you. I hope you don't mind that she did that."

"Of course I don't! I just forgot she did that!" Tsume smiled.

"She also wrote about how you've been a big help to her while Kenshin's been working," Sano said. He gave him a serious look. "Thanks so much for helping her out. It means a whole lot to her."

"No problem, Sano," Tsume said, smiling.

"Welcome to the family, Tsume!" Sanosuke smiled back as they walked back into Kaoru's room.

"Thanks," Tsume said.

Megumi was leaning over Kaoru, examining her, while Yahiko watched anxiously. She had a hand on her forehead and had an expression of concern.

"Megumi, have you figure out what's wrong with the missy?" Sano asked.

Megumi sighed as she lifted her hand from her forehead. "I think it's mainly her stress over Kenshin that's made her this way. She has a little fever so she may have caught a cold too. Yahiko. Have you noticed anything strange lately about her that might be contributing to her condition?"

"Well, lately she's had the worse mood swings ever. One minute she'll be angry, the next sad, the next annoyed, and it continues in that cycle. She's been very irritable. I just assumed that it was because of Kenshin. She hasn't been sleeping well, too," Yahiko replied.

"I've noticed that Kaoru-Dono has been very pale for awhile as well," Tsume added.

Megumi bit her lip. _That could be responsible…but I'll have to wait until I can talk to her to be sure._ "I think the only thing we can do tonight is let her rest and try to cool down her fever. Yahiko, will you go get some water and a rag?"

"Ok!" Yahiko ran out the room.

"Megumi-Dono, is there anything that I can do?" Tsume asked.

"Why don't you fetch an extra blanket?" Megumi said.

"Ok!" Tsume immediately left the room.

Megumi looked up at Sano and sighed. "Calm down, Sanosuke."

Sano had his hands clenched and had a determined look on his face. "In the morning, I'm gonna pummel him and anyone who tries to stop me to the ground. Then, I'll drag him home if I have to! That baka!"

Megumi yawned and Sanosuke relaxed. "Do you want me to take care of the missy so you can get some sleep?"

"No, I need to stay with her."

Sano sat down next to her and mumbled through his teeth. "Nonsense, there's no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Then, he said. "Besides, you only need to change the rag every once in a while till she wakes up, right?"

Megumi nodded.

"Then, get some sleep. I can handle that. You can sleep in here if it bothers you that much to be away from Kaoru. I'll wake you up if she wakes up, ok?"

Before Megumi could answer, Yahiko and Tsume had returned with the supplies they were charged with.

"I brought a couple of extras just in case," Tsume said as he walked into the room, handing the extra two blankets to Megumi and gently putting the other onto Kaoru.

Megumi thanked them and said, "That's all we can do tonight."

With that said, everyone went to bed except for Sano who stayed up watching over Kaoru, changing her rag when needed, and thinking of how he was going to punch Kenshin when he found him. Megumi used the extra blankets and went to sleep next to Kaoru. It was mostly a quiet night. Every once in a while, Kaoru mumbled something incoherent.

A little before the sun went up, the mumbles increased in frequency until Kaoru screamed "NO!" and sat up quickly, breathing hard.

"Whoa, missy!" Sano exclaimed. "Calm down!"

"W…What happened? H…How did I get home?" Kaoru cried out in panic. Then, she blinked as if realizing something. "S…Sano?!"

"Yep, it's me," Sano said with a smile. "Megumi, the missy is up!"

"Megumi?!" Kaoru cried out in astonishment.

Megumi woke up and stretched. "How are you feeling, Kaoru?"

"When did the both of you get here?" Kaoru asked when she calmed down.

"We got here last night. How are you feeling?" Megumi asked again.

"I'm feeling ok," Kaoru said as Megumi put her left hand to Kaoru's forehead. "What happened?"

Megumi looked at Sano. "You did a good job. Her fever's almost gone." Then, she looked at Kaoru. "I was told that you passed out."

Kaoru had a confused expression as she said, "I…passed out?" The room was silent for a moment as Kaoru remembered last night's events and cried out, "Kenshin!" Silent tears of despair began to fall down her face.

"Hey, don't cry, Kaoru. I'm going to bring him home. I'll drag him if I have to!" Sano said confidently. Then, he looked at Megumi, "Well, can I go now?"

Megumi rolled her eyes at Sano. "Go bring him home!"

"Sure thing, fox!" Sano said as he walked out the door.

"S…So, you know about…?" Kaoru trailed off, unable to finish, as she wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Yeah, Yahiko and Tsume filled us in about what's been happening here including what happened last night." Megumi narrowed her eyes. "They also expressed their concerns for you."

"Me?!" Kaoru exclaimed, shocked. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine."

"Right, you threw up and passed out last night, have a fever, and haven't been sleeping well. I'm sure you're fine," Megumi said sarcastically.

Kaoru didn't say anything and balled up her fists, looking away from Megumi.

"Look at me, Kaoru!" Megumi cried out as Kaoru slowly looked up. "You need to get some serious rest. I don't want you out of this bed today, do you understand me?"

Kaoru sighed and nodded.

"Good," Megumi sighed. "Now, this is very important. I need you to answer a few questions, ok?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Other than last night, have you thrown up recently?"

Kaoru hesitated, than nodded. "How many times?"

"Um…two, maybe?" Kaoru said.

"You didn't tell anybody?" Megumi asked.

She shook her head no.

"You idiot."

"I didn't want to worry anybody," Kaoru said defensively.

_Geez, she's almost as bad as Kenshin sometimes_, Megumi thought smiling. _Should I tell her now? Or should I wait till Kenshin get's back? I'm sure that Kaoru would want to tell him. I guess I will now. It would definitely cheer her up._

"What are you smiling about, Megumi?" Kaoru asked, curious.

"Congratulations, Kaoru! You're pregnant!" Megumi proudly announced.

Kaoru just sat there blankly looking at Megumi.

"Kaoru? Did you hear me? You're pregnant!" Megumi repeated.

"I…I'm PREGANT?!" Kaoru screamed, ecstatic, a huge smile lighting up her face. "I can't wait to tell Kenshin! He won't believe it!" she said, giggling. "Really, Megumi?"

"Yes! You're going to be a mom!" Megumi exclaimed, glad that Kaoru had cheered up.

"Wow!" Kaoru exclaimed, then saddened. "I wonder when I'll get to tell him."

Megumi quickly said, "What do you mean, when? You know Sano will bring him home. They won't have a choice!"

Kaoru giggled. "He'll probably destroy the place. I can't wait to see him!"

Sano ran through the streets of Tokyo, a determined look on his face. _I can't believe that baka! Can't he ever think of himself for once? He makes me so angry!_

As soon as he reached the station, he kicked the doors open, breaking them. This scared the two police officers in the lobby. Sano ran up to one, grabbed him by his shirt's collar, and demanded, "Where is Kenshin Himura?"

The poor officer's were eyes wide, while more officers poured in to the lobby. "I…I don't know!"

One of the other officers cried out, drawing out his sword, "Release him!"

Sano turned his head to look at the other officer, not doing as he commanded. "Where is Kenshin Himura? I want to see him NOW!" Sano's eyes filled up with anger.

"You can't see him! He is busy at work on the case!"

At this, Sano threw the officer in his hands at the other officer. "I don't care! WHERE IS HE?"

"Shut up, rooster head! Why do you have to be so loud this early in the morning?" Saito said, entering the room. He looked around at all the tense officers, ready to use their weapons on Sanosuke, and the two officers piled on the floor. He smirked, amused. "Officers, go about your business."

They all looked at him, surprised at his orders. Then, they slowly went about their business.

"Where is he?" Sano demanded.

Saito shrugged, smirking at him.

"Saito! Don't play games with me!" Sano grabbed his shirt.

"Sagara!" the police chief exclaimed, walking in the room. "What's the matter?"

"Where's he?" Sano dropped Saito and grabbed the chief. "WHERE IS KENSHIN?"

The chief eyes were wide and his expression was shocked. "W…What do you mean?"

Sano tightened his grip. "Chief, where is he? Is he in the bunk room? Is he in the office? Where is he? I'm taking him home!"

The officer's expression changed to fear. "He's not at the dojo?"

Sano dropped the chief, his own expression fearful. "What do you mean by that?"

"I…I sent him home last night! He did make it home, right?"

"No! I thought he was still here!" A cold shiver went down Sano's spine.

The chief was horrified. "It was late last night and his condition wasn't so good. I wanted Saito to escort him, but he was convinced he could make back home alone. I let…"

Sano was angered. "YOU LET HIM GO HOME ALONE IN THAT WEATHER LAST NIGHT?!"

The Chief blinked. "What do you mean? I went to bed in the bunks as soon as we talked last night. Your cries just woke me up. What weather are you talking about?"

"There was a blizzard last night! If he was in such a weakened state, he probably wouldn't have been able to make it home!"

At this statement, a cold terror filled the both of them as Saito tensed. They all thought the same thing, Kenshin Himura was missing and, in the current situation, he easily could become, or has become, the newest kidnap victim.

I hope that you enjoyed this chappie! Lots of excitement in this one, yes? Please tell me what you thought!

I couldn't figure out how to respond to this person's review so I have to respond here.

Dear nancy: I couldn't figure out how to respond to your review. Thanks so much for your review! It meant a lot to me! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope this one isn't as painful to you! I apologize if it is. Yes, I know what you mean. Sometimes, it is more fun when they are weaker, yes? ) Thanks for your review!

Please read and review and let me know what you think! Please do take the time to review! I really appreciate and adore all reviews! The more I get the more I'm inspired the write and the more I feel this story is worth while! Even if its only a few words, it means a lot!

Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you!

KaoruKamiya307


	11. Realizations

Hello! I hope you enjoy the new chappie and let me know what you think!

I hope that the grammar is a bit better this time! I did make a little effort to try to prevent grammar mistakes, but if they are still there. I apologize!

Disclaimer: Watsuki-san is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin even though I own the entire series on DVD! I know that doesn't count. However, it's the closest I'll get! )

Rating: T for Teen which is subject to change at any chappie.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that my changes between scenes have been unmarked recently. I apologize. Apparently, the marks that I have been using have not been working. So, despite the fact I don't really like this, I am going to use "SSSSSS" as my marks. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 11: Realizations

_He was sitting with his family at the table again. He hesitated to eat what precious food that they had left._

_His mother smiled weakly at him, "Go ahead, Toshiro. Eat your rice."_

_Just when he was about to pick up his chopsticks, the shoji door slammed open and a man hurried inside crying out, "You've got to get out of here, Soichiro! He's coming for you! I just saw…"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he cried out in pain and collapsed. Blood flew everywhere as he heard his mother and sister scream. His father jumped up and drew his sword crying out, "Run, Maho! Get the children out of here!"_

_But there was nowhere to run to. Kenshin frantically looked in every direction, but the only way out was through the assassin who he could not look at in his panic. His mother, brother, and sister threw him against the wall and stood in front of him, providing a protective barrier from not only the physical danger, but the sight of what was happening._

_He heard the clangs of swords hitting each other and the pleas of his mother as he curled into a ball wishing he could be anywhere than here. Then he heard a groan and a thud as his mother cried out, "NOOOOOOO!"_

_"P…Please! Spare my children! My youngest is only seven-years-old. P…Please! H…Have mercy! NO, HIDEAKI! DON'T!"_

_Kenshin looked up and was surprised to see an opening in the protective barrier. He could see his brother picking up his father's sword and attacking who Kenshin still could not see. "You…You killed my father! I am not going to let you kill the rest of my family."_

_Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw his brother charge and, hardly a second later, lay dead as more blood sprayed the house. Kenshin started sobbing and trembled in fear as he finally saw the sight of what was happening. "Mommy!" he cried out. "Mommy, I'm scared!"_

_His mother pushed his sister down towards him and spread her arms out in front of them, tears rolling down her face, "Please, y…you've done enough! My children don't deserve this…ple...AHHHHH!"_

_His sister pulled him into her, shielding his eyes from his mother's murder. He could feel her shaking as she held him tightly. "Please sir! P…Pl…at least…no kill…my brother! Please!" She begged._

_Kenshin felt a tear travel down his cheek and realized it wasn't his. He looked up into his sister's eyes and she whispered, "I love you so much, Toshiro! I am so…" Her eyes widened as she stiffened._

_Kenshin sobbed in disbelief as he begged his sister, "N…No! Don't g…go sissy! Don't leave me Tsu…Tsubaki!"_

_His sister mouthed the words, "I'm sorry!" as her blood soaked him and she was yanked off him._

_He just lost his entire family. He screamed and mustered the courage to look up at the assassin. He choked as he looked up and was met with long, blood-red hair and piercing, amber eyes. His blue gi was soaked with blood. He froze under that cold, deathly stare. "P…Please, sir! D…Don't!"_

_"You're not worth killing," the icy voice pierced him like a knife. He winced and watched the assassin walk away, a high ponytail swaying in the wind…_

Kenshin sat up quickly, breathing hard and sweating profusely. _So, it was names this time…_ He closed his eyes. _Soichiro, Maho, Hideaki, Tsubaki, and… _He took a deep breath. _…Toshiro._ Pain filled him. They all seemed more real to him now that they had names. His hands clenched as he searched his memory for a Soichiro that he may have been ordered to kill. Still to no avail, he had no memory whatsoever of this occurrence. It was so real though…

He sneezed and realized that he wasn't laying on a futon, but a hard surface. He looked around and his eyes widened. He was in a dark, empty room. The only light in the room was a skinny beam that came from a small window towards the top of what seemed to be a door. He realized that he was only wearing his hakama that had been torn so that it only went to his knees. He shivered, realizing that he was cold and wrapped his arms around his bare chest. What was left of his hakama was damp and his hair was damp too.

He tried to stand and immediately wished he hadn't. The world started spinning as he fell back to floor. He put a hand to his forehead, trying to steady himself. He tried to think of the last thing he remembered and it only brought on a headache. There was only one thing his mind 

could process: something was wrong. For one thing, he was in an empty room, practically naked, and, for another, he was almost sure that he had been poisoned or hit in the head very, very hard. Once the dizziness stopped, he weakly crawled the few steps to the door, not daring to stand up again, and reached for the doorknob. He grabbed it and tried to open the door: locked. Yes, something was very wrong. He dropped his arm and turned to sit against the wall next to the door, breathing hard and shivering. It was very cold in the room.

_Think, Kenshin, think! What's the last thing you remember?_ Kenshin thought hard as he held his head in his hands. He gritted his teeth through the headache that seemed to occur when he tried to think. His eyes began to water as his head pounded, but slowly memories began to resurface. Kaoru came to the station, they talked, and the chief sent him home…_ What happened next?!_ He began to remember the snow and the cold as he started to shiver more. He didn't understand why he was so cold. Then, his eyes widened as he remembered. He was trying to get home through the snow storm and the last thing he remembered was banging on the dojo wall with his sword…

_MY SWORD! _Kenshin frantically looked down at his waist. It wasn't there. His current state forgotten, he ran around the room, patting at the ground in the areas that were too dark to see. It was nowhere to be found. Panic filled him as he realized that something was _definitely _wrong.

Then, he paid the price for running around the room. He keeled over and felt like he was about to throw up. He held his churning stomach as his vision faded in and out.

The sound of the door opening filled the room. "Katsu, did you give him too much? His condition wasn't too good regardless." Kenshin heard a smirk. "He probably could have made the journey without it."

"Sorry, Ruyo," Katsu laughed and continued sarcastically, "I didn't think that the Battosai's condition was so bad."

Before Kenshin could turn around to look at them, he was kicked across the room in the gut. He knew then that he would have thrown up if his stomach wasn't so empty.

"Easy there," a new voice spoke. "I don't want him to fall into unconsciousness again…yet."

Kenshin coughed as he was roughly pulled by his hair to a sitting position. His eyes slowly went back into focus as he took in one of his captors' face that was only a few inches from his. A smiling, young man looked back at him. His brown eyes were fierce with excitement and he had black, unruly hair. Two men stood behind him, he assumed they were Katsu and Ruyo. The one in front of him seemed to be in charge.

Still holding his hair, he shook him and Kenshin winced. "I must say you are a disappointment. All these years of dreaming of this moment, I thought that you would be harder to catch. It was almost too easy. You did all the work for us."

Kenshin gasped out, "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" he smiled sadistically as he pulled his hair down hard, causing Kenshin's head to hit the ground with a loud thud. "I brought you here to be my slave and you will obey my every command!"

Kenshin gasped as his head felt like it would explode. He tried to think. There was no way he could take on three guys in his condition. He was yanked back up and thrust against the wall again.

The man laughed. "I can see it in your eyes. You're trying to think of a way to escape, aren't you? I wouldn't recommend it, if you know what's good for your family."

"M…My family?!" Kenshin breathed out.

"Yes, all I have to do is just say the word and…" he pulled Kenshin closer, his eyes wild. "…they're dead!"

Kenshin's eyes went wide in fear, "What do you mean?"

"You all are way too trusting, especially Kaoru. She's gotten very close to him. It would be easy for him to kill her!"

Kenshin cried out, "Who are you talking about?"

He waited for a minute as if building suspense while Kenshin's heart was about to explode. "Why…I mean Tsume!"

SSSSSS

Saito, Sanosuke, and the Chief sat in stunned silence for a few moments. None of which could believe that this was possible. Kenshin Himura kidnapped? It couldn't be true.

Then suddenly, they snapped into action. The chief ordered Saito to get the police force together for an emergency meeting. The chief and Sano ran to the briefing room as policemen already were filling the room.

As soon as everyone was there, the chief quieted them down as Sano and Saito stood behind him. "We have a situation on our hands. Kenshin Himura is missing!"

An uproar went among the twenty or so policemen in the room. They couldn't believe it either.

"QUIET!" Sano yelled annoyed and anxious. "WE CAN'T WAIST TIME!"

Everyone quieted down immediately, afraid of provoking Sano after his entrance a few moments before.

The chief continued, "I want everyone to check out every spot on his route back to the dojo and the surrounding areas. If anyone asks what's going on, do NOT tell them about Himura. Is that clear?"

A chorus of "Yes, sir"s filled the room.

"Be careful around the dojo, we don't want to alert his family this way," the chief looked at Sano meaningfully.

He nodded appreciatively. If he really was kidnapped, he wasn't sure how he would break it to the others, especially Kaoru.

"If anyone finds him, let us know immediately. If he needs attention, get it quickly. If you find evidence, alert us fast. Time is of the essence here. Now go!"

Everyone got up and ran out the door, eager to start looking. Sano led the way. He knew the route well.

The civilians, who were just starting their day, were startled to see so many policemen out. People tried to ask what was wrong as they all looked for Kenshin. None of them would answer. When the chief or Saito asked the civilians if they had seen anything strange last night, they all said no. Everyone had settled in for the night because of the storm. It was too late at night when the chief sent him home.

As everyone scurried around searching for anything that would point them in the right direction, the chief was angry at himself for not listening to his better judgment. He should have never allowed Kenshin to walk home by himself last night. Any fool would have seen how tired and weak he was. He only wished he knew about the storm.

Sano was having a fit. He couldn't find anything and they were almost back to the dojo. Frantically, he searched until reaching the corner where turning right would lead them to the street the dojo was on. He took a deep breath as he rounded the corner and started digging through the ankle-deep snow. _There has to be something!_ he thought, panic filling him.

Then, he saw something when he could see the door to the dojo. It was about a couple of feet away. There were dark marks on the lower wall. He ran towards it and began yanking the snow away from the wall. He gasped as more dark marks appeared. They were small and skinny, almost like tiny lines. He kneeled down to touch the marks, when he heard the sound of coins clanging. Something was hit by his foot. Reaching down to investigate, he grabbed a wallet. He brought it up to his face and almost felt like he was going to be sick. It was Kenshin's wallet. He felt the marks as he put two and two together. It was Kenshin that had made those noises last night with his sword and he had just missed saving him.

SSSSSS

That's chapter 11! I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review for me! I want to know what you think. Do you like it? Do you like where this is going? Please tell me!

Hope to hear from you and see you in later chappies,

KaoruKamiya307


	12. The Reveal

Hello! Sorry again for the late update! I actually had all of this written except for a few sentences a week after my last update, but I thought that I was going to add so much more to it! I have unfortunately been very busy and I have now decided to post what I have for now! I hope you enjoy it!

Grammar shouldn't be too bad this time…I hope! )

Disclaimer: Yes, Watsuki-san has all rights to Rurouni Kenshin and I can never ever hope to own it...but I can dream it!! )

Rating: T for Teen which is subject to change within the next few chappies maybe.

Chapter 12: The Reveal

"Tsu…Tsume?" Kenshin asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Everything went according to plan with him. I sent him to befriend you so that he could spy on all of you and gain you and your family's trust. Imagine how happy I was to find out that you had invited him to _live_ with you!" he laughed. "You remember the guy you saved him from?" He looked at Kenshin expectantly.

Kenshin just stared back, not answering.

The man shook him angrily and yelled, "Do you remember?"

Kenshin nodded.

He smiled evilly. "He was one of my men! It was all a setup! You played right into my trap!"

Kenshin had a good idea as to why he was doing this, but he asked anyway. "Why are you going to all this trouble?"

He yanked Kenshin's hair upwards to have him stand and then grabbed him by the shoulders. "Why?" he growled, his eyes like fire. "I'll tell you why. You massacred my family right before my eyes and left me there by myself to pick up the pieces! I've been dreaming of this moment ever since that day! Twelve years later, I'm finally taking my revenge!"

Kenshin closed his eyes as guilt washed over him, his fears confirmed.

The man punched him in the face and screamed, "DON'T YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Kenshin's legs buckled from underneath him as the blow connected. Kenshin was at the man's feet. Not looking up he began, "I…I'm sorry for what I did, that I am," Kenshin then lifted his head, his eyes sad and pleading, "but please don't involve anybody else in this matter. Your revenge is with me, not them."

For that, Kenshin received a hard kick in the gut once again, flinging him against the wall. The man was shaking, his eyes wild, "HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT WHEN YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!"

Kenshin slid against the wall and landed back on the ground. Cradling his stomach with his right arm, he got on his hands and knees, not looking up at his captor. He braced himself for more as he could hear the man's footsteps grow closer.

"Toshiro!" Katsu cried out.

Kenshin breath caught in his throat. Had he heard right or was he imagining things? It couldn't be…

Katsu continued, reluctantly as if he was enjoying this. "Remember, if you want him out at the fields tomorrow, you better save this stuff for later!"

Kenshin, still not breathing or looking up, tensed.

The man smirked, "I supposed you're right. He is so weak right now and to think he did most of this to _himself_." He laughed.

Kenshin flinched at that. The night Kaoru talked to him flashed before his eyes and he hated that she had been right. He hated to image what her reaction would be to his kidnapping.

"Kuyo!" the man called out.

"Yes, Toshiro!" Kuyo answered.

Kenshin gasped. He _had _heard right.

At this, Toshiro walked over to Kenshin and kneeled down. "Does it hurt?" he asked hopefully, a smile crossing his face.

Kenshin still didn't look up, frozen in shock.

Toshiro frowned and, without looking away from Kenshin, said, "Be sure to get him some dry clothes. I don't want him so sick tomorrow that he would be too weak to follow the simplest of commands."

Kuyo swiftly left the room.

Toshiro put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "If you want to keep your family safe and keep them out of this, then you better just do what I say and stay put. If you don't, I can't promise them their safety." He squeezed Kenshin's shoulder hard and turned around to leave the room. "Let's go, Katsu."

At that moment, Kuyo came back holding a white hakama and threw it at Kenshin before following Katsu and Toshiro out the door.

Once the doors closed, Kenshin slowly moved to lean his back against the cool wall. After weakly changing from his damp hakama to the dry one, which was cut off to the knees too, he sat there, numb with the shock that the child from his dreams was his captor, until he finally nodded off to sleep.

SSSSSS

Sano put a hand to the wall to steady himself, the other gripping Kenshin's wallet tightly. H…How could it be possible? How could Kenshin Himura be a victim? Why didn't he go after the noise sooner? He closed his eyes, his face going pale.

At about this time, the chief had rounded the corner and was calling to him, "Sano?"

But the chief's cries seemed far away, miles away in fact. Panic struck him. What was he going to tell the missy and the others? Where was Kenshin? He was already in bad condition, was he even still alive?

Suddenly, a pain flared in his left cheekbone and he was in the snow.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Saito's voice called out.

Sano blinked as he realized he was lying down in the snow and his cheekbone was throbbing. Then, he saw another punch coming for him and blocked it just as it was going to hit.

"Darn," Saito exclaimed. "I was hoping to get to punch you again."

Sano got up quickly. "Did you have to do that?"

"Seeing as how you weren't responding, yeah!"

The chief broke in at this point. "Quiet down you two. We don't want to alert the dojo yet. What did you find, Sagara?"

Sano grimly held up the wallet he still held tight in his hand. "I found Kenshin's wallet and some sword marks next to it." He walked over and pointed them out. He took a deep breath and then said, "There were banging noises outside of the dojo last night at about the time you sent him home. We went to investigate, but by the time we got near it, the noises stopped. We assumed it was just some sort of animal. Now…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

"I see," the chief said sadly. Then, he ordered a few of his men over. "We believe Kenshin was kidnapped…"

Sano punched the wall at the word kidnapped.

The men stood there, not believing.

"Yes, it seems that is what occurred here." He showed them what Sano found as Sano gritted his teeth. "We need you to look all over this area for any more clues."

"Wh…What's wrong?" a voice asked.

Sano's eyes widened, startled, as he recognized the voice and slowly turned around to face a bewildered looking Yahiko.

_Crap! _Sano thought. _I'm not ready for this…_

SSSSSS

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! It really makes my day when I receive a review!

Hope to post again soon,

KaoruKamiya307


	13. What Happened?

…I don't know how to begin my apology. I feel so awful! I promised myself that I would never take this long to update a chapter when I began this story and well…I did and I apologize!!! Please forgive me! This past year has been a crazy one but it is now the summer and I now have some more time to spend on projects like this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Note: This is a shorter chapter than normal because I wanted to get this one out quickly to let you all know that I am back in the game and hope to bring you longer chapters after this one soon! Enjoy and once again, I'm soooooo sorry!

Disclaimer: The Rurouni Kenshin universe belongs to Watsuki-san and not me sadly but those characters and plots that are not a part of that universe belong to me! 

Rating: T for Teen but the rating may change pretty soon. 

Chapter 13: What Happened?

"Sano! What's going on?" Yahiko said nervously as he took in the sight of the large amount of police force around them and the worried looks on their faces.

Sano, Saito, and the Chief exchanged quick, worried glances as Sano nodded. Then, Saito and the Chief went to gather evidence with the other policemen, giving Sano and Yahiko some space.

Seeing this, Yahiko grew more nervous, "S…Sano? What's happened?"

"Yahiko, let's go inside the dojo first, ok?" Sano said as he put his hand on Yahiko's back, trying to steer him away from the scene. He didn't want him to see too much.

Unfortunately, Sano forgot that he was holding Kenshin's wallet in his other hand and Yahiko saw it. However, he could not tell what it was. "Sano! What's that in your hand?"

At this, Sano quickly hid the wallet behind his back…too quickly and blurted out, "Nothing." Yahiko also noticed that Sano was trembling. This started to scare Yahiko; however, before he could say anything more Sano sighed.

"Yahiko, I need you to go get Megumi."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on here! Why is half the police force in Tokyo on our doorstep? What are you hiding from me behind your back?" Yahiko demanded as he made a grab for Kenshin's wallet.

Sano pushed him away and glared at Yahiko. "Just go get her!"

Yahiko glared back stubbornly. "I WON'T go get her until you talk!"

Sano and Yahiko glared at each other as Sano considered fighting with him more but at the determined look in Yahiko's eyes, Sano thought better of it and sighed.

"Yahiko, there's been another kidnapping…"

Yahiko's heart began to race as his eyes popped open. His heart was telling him there could only be one person who would warrant a reaction like this from Sano. Only one person that could be kidnapped so close to the dojo but that's not possible…isn't it? Yahiko took a deep breath to calm the panic that would be in his voice before slowly asking, "Who was the victim?"

"The victim was..." Sano hesistated. "…Kenshin."

"N…no!" Yahiko gasped as he collapsed in shock. "How?"

Sano spoke through his teeth in anger. "The chief sent Kenshin home an hour or so after you left…"

"In the storm?!" Yahiko cried out, shocked.

"Apparently he did not know about the storm. So, we assume that Kenshin may have passed out from the storm on his way home and was easily taken then. We found evidence that explains the banging noises last night. There were marks on the wall that may have been left by Kenshin banging his sword to try to signal for help. And…"

"And what do you have behind your back?" Yahiko asked reluctantly.

Slowly, Sano brought his hand from around his back and opened it to reveal Kenshin's wallet as he said, "Kenshin's wallet was found next to those marks."

Yahiko's eyes widened as he saw Kenshin's wallet, the same small, dark colored, bag-like wallet that he had tried to steal a little over a year ago the day that he had met him. He couldn't believe that his hero, father-figure Kenshin Himura had been kidnapped. Of all the people in his life, he never believed that Kenshin would be the one in this kind of trouble.

Sano looked down at who he considered to be his little brother's disbelieving, worried eyes as Yahiko grew silent lost in his own thoughts. Carefully, he put his hand on Yahiko's shoulder before asking kindly, "Can you please go get Megumi now? I can't go in the Missy's room without her interrogating me on why I haven't brought Kenshin home. We need to be careful on how we tell her and I'd like to talk to Megumi first. I'm worried what this news might do to Kaoru."

Wordlessly, Yahiko nodded, turned around, and numbly went to go get Megumi.

END

So that's the new, teaser-to-a-full chappie. I hope you at least like it a bit. I know that there is not much to it, but I just wanted to get this out ASAP to let you know that I'm writing again.

I hope many of you will continue to read my story! Once again, I'm soooo sorry. I had a lot of things this year happen that kept me away from this fic unfortunately but I'm now back with a vengeance! 

Please review if you wouldn't mind about this chappie or to let me know that you are still reading! Thanks you guys! I appreciate and missed ya'll so much and I can't wait to bring you more!

Sincerely sorry,

~KaoruKamiya307


	14. The Spin Top

Yay! It only took me a week to update this time! :D I am happy to present chapter 14 to my fabulous readers! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: To put it into my friend's, Port-of-Seas', words: "I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin universe. It owns me!" :D

Rating: T for Teen which is subject to change soon. (Can't wait to get there!)

Chapter 14: The Spin Top

_It was a cold, rainy night and_ _Kenshin found himself alone in a corner of the same room where the child's family was killed. One small candle was lit next to him, allowing a meager circle of light around him. In the background, there were voices whispering something he couldn't comprehend but he paid them no heed. He was sitting down and enjoying playing with a small, wooden spin top with his right hand. This top was the child's only toy he owned and it was old-looking from overuse. He often sat in this room before bed time and played with this top while the rest of the family went in the next room for a time._

_He shivered from the cold, holding the thin, wiry gi closer to his body with his left hand in a hopeless attempt to trap more warmth. The top spun in place until it fell to a stop. At this, he picked it up and spun it again but this time, he spun it harder. The top spun out of control and traveled across the room behind him until coming to a stop next to a cracked open door that led to another small room. _

_Kenshin turned around and, as a result, noticed the cracked door which brought in a thin line of light that crossed his sad face. His top was right next to the door; there was no way he could get it without being seen. He was never allowed in or near his parent's room when his siblings and parents went in there to whisper, leaving him alone with his top and, if they were fortunate enough, a candle. Each time they went in his father always told him to stay in the corner farthest away from the door and each time he obeyed. However, he never had his top go that far away from him and his family had just went into the other room. He tried with all of his might just to sit there and wait it out. They normally didn't take all that long anyway._

_Unfortunately for him, they took longer than normal and the seven year old could only sit still so long. Finally, he decided to go get his top. Slowly, he got up and made his way toward the other side of the room. When he made it halfway, he flinched and sat down quickly as he heard his dad raise his voice._

"_We have to be more careful! If they catch on to us, I cannot stress more what the consequences will be to all of us including Toshiro!"_

"_Soichiro! Shh! Toshiro will hear you!" His mom cried out in a distressed voice._

_Kenshin decided his best bet would be to crawl closer once the voices went back to whispers. He quickly got to his top and grabbed it happily, a small triumphant smile on his face as he went to crawl back to his corner but then hesitated. He had never been this close to the door before and while he never was curious before, his curiosity was now peaked at the mention of his name. He took a deep breath and crawled to the small crack, peaking in._

_He saw his sister, Tsubaki, and his brother, Hideki, sitting on the floor with worried faces while his mother and father stood over them. He could tell that his father was angry and his mother looked really sad. Hideki had an arm around his sister._

"_Is there anything any of you have to add?"his father said choppily as he paced around the room. He asked each one in turn, sharply facing each one. "Hideki? Tsubaki? Maho?" All shook their heads no. He sighed, looking away towards the cracked door. "Very well then I will…Toshiro!?" he cried out in surprise and anger when he saw his child peeking in through the door just before he disappeared._

_His mother followed his father's gaze as he disappeared from view, running back to his corner. He knew he was in trouble now! His heart raced as he waited for his parents to come. He heard his mom sorrowfully say, "I'll take care of him."With that, she slid the shoji door open and walked in. But, instead of her yelling at him as he expected, she walked quietly towards him and picked him up, giving him a kiss on the forehead._

"_I'm sorry, Mommy. I know I was supposed to stay here but my spin top went over there," he blurted out as he looked up at her guiltily._

_She sighed sadly, looking down at her son as her breathing hitched. "T…That's ok sweetheart. But p…promise you won't do that again, ok?"_

_He nodded his head on her shoulder before something wet hit his cheek. He looked up to see a single tear start traveling down her face and cried out. "Mommy! Don't cry! I promise I won't do it again!" He wiped her tear away with his tiny hand._

_She smiled at him her best smile despite the couple of other tears traveling down her face and then hugged him close and said, "Good sweetie. I love you so much and I will always be in your heart."_

_He hugged her back and replied into her shoulder a muffled, "I wuv you too Mommy!"as her shoulders began to shake from silent sobs._

_He held his mother tight and thought to himself that he was never going to do that again. He hated to see his mommy cry. After a few minutes of this, his father and siblings came in and his mother quickly balanced him on her hip and wiped her tears off with her other hand before turning around with a weak smile and said, "Well…how about some dinner before we all go to bed?"_

_There was a hesitant silence before everyone quietly found their places at the dinner table. He hesitated as he saw that his plate had more food than the others._

_His mom smiled at him and encouraged him, "Go ahead Toshiro, eat."_

_Just when he was about to pick up his chopsticks, the shoji door slammed open and a man hurried inside crying out, "You've got to get out of here, Soichiro! He's coming for you! They've found us out! I just saw…"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he cried out in pain and collapsed. Blood flew everywhere as he heard his mother and sister scream. His father jumped up and drew his sword crying out, "Run, Maho! Get the children out of here!"_

_But there was nowhere to run to. Kenshin frantically looked in every direction, but the only way out was through the assassin who he could not look at in his panic. His mother, brother, and sister threw him against the wall and stood in front of him, providing a protective barrier from not only the physical danger, but the sight of what was happening._

_He heard the clangs of swords hitting each other and the pleas of his mother as he curled into a ball wishing he could be anywhere than here. Then he heard a groan and a thud as his mother cried out, "NOOOOOOO!"_

_"P…Please! Spare my children! My youngest is only seven-years-old, he doesn't have anything to do with this. P…Please! H…Have mercy! NO, HIDEAKI! DON'T!"_

_Kenshin looked up and was surprised to see an opening in the protective barrier. He could see his brother picking up his father's sword and attacking who Kenshin still could not see. "You…You killed my father! I am not going to let you kill the rest of my family."_

_Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw his brother charge and, hardly a second later, lay dead as more blood sprayed the house. Kenshin started sobbing and trembled in fear as he finally saw the sight of what was happening. "Mommy!" he cried out. "Mommy, I'm scared!"_

_His mother pushed his sister down towards him and spread her arms out in front of them, tears rolling down her face, "Please, y…you've done enough! My children don't deserve this…ple...AHHHHH!"_

_His sister pulled him into her, shielding his eyes from his mother's murder. He could feel her shaking as she held him tightly. "Please sir! P…Pl…at least…don't kill…my brother! Please!" She begged._

_Kenshin felt a tear travel down his cheek and realized it wasn't his. He looked up into his sister's eyes and she whispered, "I love you so much, Toshiro! We shouldn't have…I am so…" Her eyes widened as she stiffened._

_Kenshin sobbed in disbelief as he begged his sister, "N…No! Don't g…go sissy! Don't leave me Tsu…Tsubaki!"_

_His sister mouthed the words, "I'm sorry!" as her blood soaked him and she was yanked off him._

_He just lost his entire family. He screamed and mustered the courage to look up at the assassin. He choked as he looked up and was met with long, blood-red hair and piercing, amber eyes. His blue gi was soaked with blood. He froze under that cold, deathly stare. "P…Please, sir! D…Don't!"_

_"You're not worth killing," the icy voice pierced him like a knife. He winced and watched the assassin walk away, a high ponytail swaying in the wind…_

Kenshin shot up from his dream breathing hard and shaking before he laid back down dizzily, holding a hand to his forehead in complete disbelief and feeling sick. He was starting to remember!

END of Chapter 14

Well, that's that chapter! Sorry to leave you guys with that cliffhanger, I couldn't resist! Hehe!

Please review and let me know what you think! I'd appreciate it!

Until next chappie,

~KaoruKamiya307


	15. First Morning

…Hi everyone…I know you all must hate me right now! I am really and truly so sorry for not updating for a little over a year. I am deeply ashamed and I feel terrible! I hope you can forgive me and that you enjoy this and the coming chappies!

Why haven't I updated in so long? A lot of things have happened over the past year and you could say that the world got really crazy at the same time the plot went down a black hole to hibernate for a while, which is not a good combination. I had started to second guess and question my story so that when I did have time, I wasn't able to write it.

I'm working through the issues my story and I are having right now so hopefully I will be able to bring you more chappies soon! I promise I will never or have never planned to abandon this story.

I apologize if there are grammar issues out there! I tried to check it over but I was so excited to get this chappie out to you guys that I didn't pay much attention.

Disclaimer: (holds a hand up in oath form) I, KaoruKamiya307, will never own or attempt to own Rurouni Kenshin. (puts hand down) There! Are you happy now Watsuki-san? (Watsuki-san nods) Now that I did that for you how about you repeat after me? I, Watsuki-san, will never own or attempt to own Ruyo, Katsu, Toshiro, Neji, or Shinji. (Looks over at Watsuki-san expectly who has disappeared.) Aw! How about you, readers? I, reader, will never own or attempt to own Ruyo, Katsu, Toshiro, Neji, or Shinji.

A/N: If you actually took the oath above, brownie points to you! Here's something fun: Why don't you copy paste the oath into your review with your username if you don't mind? It would totally make my day! And give you something to say if you don't have much to say. You don't have to if you don't want to of course! It will just be interesting to see how many will do this.

Enough talking! You guys have been waiting far too long for this and I will shut up now! I hope you enjoy this! Please review!

Rating: T for Teen which is subject to change at any chappie.

Chapter 15: First Morning

_Last chappie: Kenshin shot up from his dream breathing hard and shaking before he laid back down dizzily, holding a hand to his forehead in complete disbelief and feeling sick. He was starting to remember!_

Suddenly, through waves of nausea, memories swam through his head triggered by the little boy playing with his spin top. How could he have forgotten? That scene had reminded him so much of himself. The days he spent during the Bakumatsu sitting alone playing with his own spin top while he waited to be told his next mission as the higher ups made the decisions.

Kenshin rubbed his head in frustration, trying to think through his pounding headache, as he tried to remember why he had to kill the little boy's family and who they were. He knew it in the back of his mind but before he could gather his thoughts, the door swung open.

Kenshin blinked as light filtered in the room and Toshiro approached him with a bright, sadistic smile, looking down at him. "Good morning Battosai! I trust you had a good night's sleep?"

Before Kenshin had a chance to say anything, Toshiro kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to groan and put a hand to his side.

"No?" Toshiro said cheerfully. "That's too bad." He then cried out, "Ruyo! Katsu!"

Ruyo and Katsu both appeared in the doorway with malicious smiles on their faces.

Toshiro grinned. "Let's put him to work!"

Ruyo and Katsu each roughly grabbed one of Kenshin's arms and jerked him upwards. Then they pushed him toward the door. Unfortantely, the push had a little bit too much force behind it and in his condition, caused Kenshin to lose his balance and fall right back to the floor. Ruyo and Katsu laughed as they went to pick him up again when Toshiro held out his hand to stop them.

"Who said you could sit down?" Toshiro scolded as he punched Kenshin hard in his severely bruised stomach, causing him to gasp in surprise as he bent over to cradle himself. "Get up!"

Kenshin took a deep breath and got up, using his left shaking arm to push himself up while his right arm cradled his stomach. His stomach felt like it was on fire. _If the kick or the punch had been a little bit higher, I'm sure it would have at least fractured one or more of my ribs, that it would!_ Kenshin thought. He was sure that soon he wouldn't even feel his stomach at all.

Toshiro was excited. Excited that the day he had been waiting for since he was seven years old had finally come. He watched as the Battosai painfully got up until he was fully standing, _or as standing as he could be with the punch I just gave him, _he thought to himself grinning. Then he frowned, the Battosai wasn't looking at him but hiding behind that stupid hair of his. _I'll fix that_, he thought to himself.

Kenshin couldn't bring himself to look at his captor considering what he had done to him and had hid his face behind his hair, but before he knew it he flinched as he heard the commanding, angry words. "Look at me!" Kenshin thought back to last night when he tried not to look at him and got punched in the face because of it, he figured he wouldn't want to disobey Toshiro again this time. He slowly looked up to meet Toshiro's eyes and saw satisfaction in them as they looked at his eyes. He was sure his eyes held pain, guilt, and sadness in them. He wasn't trying to hold much in at this point. If this really was the boy in his dream, the one who had lost his whole family for apparently no known reason at his hands, then who was he to defy him? He deserved this.

"Very good," Toshiro said teasingly, then nodded at the other two who pushed him again toward the door but this time Kenshin was able to gather his balance quicker and after swaying a little, started walking out the door. He was in a very long corridor lined with a bunch of jail cells on the left side. These were different from Kenshin's. These jail cells were walled with jail bars that one would normally expect to see at a jail except for the back which was a real wall. It seemed to Kenshin that the cells had about 10 bar doors marking each room that was separated by more bars in between the rooms, making 10 jail cells that seemed to be able to fit about 50 people in each if you tried to. Kenshin's eyes widened at the sight.

"Impressive, isn't it? I'll start with a tour of your new home!" Toshiro smiled as Kenshin flinched at the word home, talking as if he was a tour guide at a luxurious resort. Kenshin followed Toshiro down the corridor as Ruyo and Katsu stayed close behind. "This is where all my workers stay. Cozy, isn't it?"

Kenshin didn't answer; his eyes had strayed to about the 6th room where a little boy was huddled in the back corner of his cell.

"I said, Cozy, isn't it?" he said, his voice darker and more threatening.

"Yes, very," Kenshin said half-heartedly still looking at further cells while they continued walking. The closer they got down the corridor the more he could see. He could now see an old man in the 8th one distantly.

Toshiro's smile dropped a little as he considered to tell him off for his lack of enthusiasm and attention but then returned to a bright smile as he decided not to, he didn't want to interrupt his tour. "Most of the workers are out in the fields during the day but some…," he paused as he turned around to follow Kenshin's gaze, "…as I see you have noticed, stay behind when they are punished for not complying with the rules and or doing their job. The basic punishment here is not working for a certain amount of days and instead spending it in the cells. Which may not seem so bad at first…" he went into a singsong voice, "but if you don't work then you don't earn your keep and unfortunately that means you don't eat. Not that we have to do that very often from what I hear from Ruyo and Katsu and that is just what I expect. My workers are all very happy here and I try my best to make them feel at home. Of course, every once and a while we have trouble makers which unfortunately have to be dealt with, but they all come around to like it here eventually."

Kenshin remained silent, _They are happy? He acts like this is the best place in the world. _Kenshin couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy. _I'm not sure the "workers" agree._ They were passing by the 4th room and he could see the boy a little better now. He was huddling up a little closer to the wall but found the courage to look up quickly before putting his head back in his knees and holding his knees to himself tighter. Kenshin guessed he was trying to see who was coming by before they got too much closer. He had been able to see the boy's face with his sharp eyes before the boy hid his face again and had watched as the boy's tear-stained eyes widened in surprise when they fell on Toshiro as if surprised he was there at all.

As if to answer why the boy acted this way even though Kenshin knew Toshiro was paying no attention to the child, Toshiro continued, "I don't spend much time down here, Ruyo and Katsu are in charge of the workers. I deal with the business aspects of our work and the administration here; however, I am in charge of it all. Ruyo and Katsu both still answer to me, don't you guys?"

Kenshin heard from behind him in unison, "Yes, sir." Something told Kenshin that the two didn't quite like the arrangement by the way they said this. It was something not every person could easily notice in the tone of their voices. But Toshiro seemed not to notice this and kept talking.

"As I am sure you can tell…" Toshiro began as he stopped in front of the little boy's cell and turned around to face Kenshin. "…your cell is quite different than the others." He pointed back down the corridor to his door at the end. "It's a room I reserve for special people like you." He grinned some more. In the background, the boy had frozen at them stopping before his cell and lifted his head slowly, looking at Katsu. Kenshin had been able to see this as he turned around to follow Toshiro's point and at this instant saw Katsu glare at the boy as if berating him for something.

The boy quickly stood up and slowly walked to the front of the cell. "G…Good morning, Mr. Toshiro."

Kenshin saw something in Toshiro's eyes he did not quite expect. They softened as he kneeled next to the boy, talking in a soft voice. "Good morning, how are you today?"

"I'm…alright," he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Katsu, what did this boy do and how long is he punished for?" Toshiro asked looking up at him where he was kneeling.

"I caught him stealing some extra food and he is on his second of two days of punishment," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"I see…" Toshiro responded with a thoughtful look. He turned back to the boy. "Why were you stealing food? I thought what we gave you was plenty?"

The boy hesitated and kept glancing at Katsu as if afraid if he said the wrong thing, Katsu would punish him.

"It's alright," Toshiro soothed, smiling softly at him. "You won't get in any more trouble. I promise!" Kenshin noticed Toshiro was fingering something in his pocket.

"I…I was trying to get more food for a friend. S…She was sick and I thought a little more food would help her get better," he said shyly.

"Is she still sick now? Does she need to see the doctor?"

The boy bit his lip. "She seemed to be feeling better this morning."

"That's great! I'm glad. In the future though, feel free to tell Katsu, Ruyo, or any of the others if someone is sick and I will see about them seeing a doctor, ok?"

The boy nodded.

"Can you tell me you name and how old you are?"

"My name is Shinji and I'm 7."

Toshiro's eyes looked fondly at the kid as he pulled out of his pocket what he had been fingering. Kenshin almost gasped as his eyes fell upon the spin top he had seen in his dreams. "I'm going to let you borrow this spin top. This is very special to me so take good care of it. I'll be back for it later, ok?"

Shinji nodded and slowly took the spin top from Toshiro's hand with a small smile on his face. "Thank you!" He then went back to his corner and proceeded to play with it.

"Sir…" Katsu started to protest while Toshiro stood back up.

Toshiro glared at Katsu. "Do not question me!"

Kenshin blinked in amazement. It's as if Toshiro did a complete 180. While he had knelt down with the kid, he was gentle and kind but as soon as he stood back up he was back to what he was before. He was surprised that the guy beating him up last night and this morning, filled with malice and contempt, could treat this boy in such a manner. In a way, Kenshin thought that maybe Toshiro wasn't so bad a guy after all.

"Anyway, let us continue," he said as started to walk once more as the others followed. "We grow lots of things out in the fields and that's where the workers do most of the work. A select few work inside the mansion, such as cooking, cleaning, serving meals, and taking care of guests but most of the work is growing and picking the crops when they are done."

By this time, they were passing by the 8th room where the old man was. He appeared to be sleeping. Kenshin frowned. He looked oddly familiar…

"Ruyo, can you tell me what this one did?" Toshiro asked but continued walking past him.

"He was refusing to do work, sir. He's one of our newest ones."

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. _A new one?_

"Oh! Well, that usually happens with the new ones we bring in. He'll come around soon." Toshiro remarked, waving it off as if it didn't matter. "Can you tell me his name?"

_Why does he seem so familiar? _Kenshin thought. _I don't think I have ever met him before unless…no, he couldn't be! _Kenshin resisted an urge to look back at the man and repressed a surprised gasp as Ruyo responded.

"I believe that he said his name was…Neji?"

END

I know. You are probably about to kill me for this cliffhanger right now. I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not much but at least you learned a lot in it!

Once again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Hopefully some reviews will be what I need to get the plot to stop hibernating and get out of the black hole!

Oh and if you wanted to copy and paste the oath just for fun: I, reader, will never own or attempt to own Ruyo, Katsu, Toshiro, Neji, or Shinji.

Can't wait to hear from you!

Until next chappie,

~KaoruKamiya307


	16. Answers

Hey! Here's the next chappie! I know this is kinda short and I hope you will forgive me but I wanted to go ahead and get this up!

I want to apologize for the last chapter for those that were confused. When I said END at the end of chapter 15 it was for the end of the chapter NOT the story. The story still has a ways to go! I will be better about that from now on. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I have no rights at all to RK, they belong to Watsuki-san, but I wish I did.

Rating: T for Teen which is subject to change.

Chapter 16: Answers

Kenshin couldn't believe his ears as Toshiro opened the door at the end of the corridor and led the way into the next room. He thought his capture had nothing to do with the kidnappings that had been plaguing the areas around Tokyo but Neji, the old man that Yahiko had witnessed being kidnapped, was here! Kenshin was able to keep the surprise out of his face but as they entered the next room, which consisted of a bland, small staircase that was clearly reserved for the prisoners use, Toshiro's face told him it didn't matter if he reacted or not.

"Neji you say?" Toshiro smiled evilly, turning around and leaning towards Kenshin's face. "Isn't he the one your little brat and his girlfriend witnessed?"

Kenshin remained silent, resisting an urge to step back away from Toshiro and tensing slightly at the mention of Yahiko and Tsubame. A slight reminder of the danger that they were in if Toshiro signaled Tsume. He refused to talk about his friends and family if he could avoid it. While he may deserve this, he didn't want the others to get more involved than they are.

Toshiro smiled a little wider, he decided to take that as a yes. He stepped back triumphantly. "I bet you are surprised to find him here. Who could've guessed that you would take that detective job and make your kidnapping all that easier as well as sweeten the deal? That was just fortune smiling down on me I guess! Or perhaps _justice_?"

Ruyo and Katsu snickered.

Kenshin watched stiffly as Toshiro sat down on a middle stair step, relaxing his elbows against the steps behind him in a comfortable way. Kenshin resisted the urge to sigh. _I can't believe that all this time _he _has been the one kidnapping all those people. But why would he start kidnapping closer to Tokyo as time passed by when it would have been safer to stay away from a whole police force hunting them and why focus on people who lived alone and/or were orphaned? Was it because he was toying with me? Was the trend just because it was easier and nobody would miss them?_

"Although I must say, you and the police have what I am doing all wrong," Toshiro said as he slowly got softer with each word as if trailing into thought.

Kenshin stared down at his captor as he said this and noticed something. Toshiro's eyes had softened just like before with Shinji, the little boy earlier in his cell.

"You have me thought of as a cruel, serial kidnapper and, while I certainly have kidnapped you," he smirked, then softened again, "I am actually saving these people from an awful fate. The fate of being alone!" his voiced picked up as he glared at Kenshin. "The fate _you_ bestowed on me as a seven-year-old child!"

Kenshin winced as guilt panged him again. He hesitated and then began, "I understand what it feels like to be orphaned as a small child, that I most certainly do, but taking people against their will…"

Toshiro shot up from the stairs and screamed angrily, "DO NOT EVEN PRETEND THAT YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Then, after taking a deep breath to calm himself, sat back down in the previous position and continued, "I save orphans and those who do not have anybody from loneliness and welcome them into my family. I give them purpose, companions, and jobs. And eventually all of them come around to like and enjoy it here. Besides, I was taken against my will into a place similar to this and loved it. It worked out great for me. I had a family again and look at me now!" Toshiro swept his hands in a grand gesture.

Kenshin could feel Ruyo and Katsu shift behind him as if they were annoyed at him. "Sir..." Ruyo began.

"Do not interrupt me!" Toshiro said, annoyed, sending a glare in Ruyo's direction.

"But, sir…we need to get back out in the fields so that we can monitor the sl…workers," Ruyo corrected himself quickly.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows, noticing the slip with his sharp ears. The slip was so subtle and so quickly covered that he doubted Toshiro had noticed. _Was he just about to say slaves? Something tells me that Ruyo and Katsu have different opinions about this place, that they do. _Kenshin eyes narrowed. _And they don't seem to be very positive ones._

Toshiro sighed, "I guess you are right." He then got up and started to lead the way up the stairs.

Before Kenshin had time to follow, Katsu took the chance to push him forward to the stairs but "missed" the necessary angle and ended up ramming him into the railing of the staircase.

Kenshin gasped as pain flared in his right arm as it connected with the railing. Luckily, it was mainly from surprise than anything but if he had been rammed any harder he could have been severely hurt.

Toshiro froze as Kenshin put his left hand on his arm and swayed as he stood back up. Slowly, Toshiro turned around with a barely controlled smile that showed sadism yet impatience at the same time. He started in a low voice, "Enough Katsu! Both of you need to control yourselves! I can see from your actions this morning that you want to have some fun with him as well…which can be arranged," he smiled evilly for a moment before going back into a frown. "but only if you behave! You could've broken his arm just now and while that would be fun for the moment that would mean he wouldn't be able to go out in the fields!"

"Yes sir," both Ruyo and Katsu responded before starting to nudge Kenshin up the steps.

Toshiro smiled, "Now! Let us give you the grand tour of the fields!" He then turned and continued up with Kenshin, Ruyo, and Katsu following close behind.

End of Chapter 16

I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was short! Please review! I would love to hear from you!

Till next time,

~KaoruKamiya307


End file.
